Puella Magi Mafia Magica Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Madoka
by carosmile99
Summary: "I wish to save..." OCC WARNING. 1827 AND 8059 Hints. First crossover. Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- This is my first fanfic w Warning: OCC Enjoy~~**

It was black and white. Pillars and altars. Chains and belts.

His breath echoed throughout the perished room as nothing but remains of a few children's dolls scattered through out the chess checkered printed floor. The walls are hollow and empty. There was not a slight of ray of light except for his hazel eyes reflected his eye senses.

He can hear voices.

Where is the voice coming from? It sounds like a cry. The more his footsteps proceed, the louder it was. Then for awhile he felt the air around him was different; at least he got more oxygen to fulfill his suffocating breath; the darkness had seemed to engulfed to a whole new demise ruins before his sight could catch.

It was in some kind of destroyed metropolis, where he noticed a black hole was slowly drinking the building crumbs slowly but obvious on the wisp clouds and grey sky. In the middle of the ruins, blocks of metallic cubes formed themselves, forming a lego like structure except with a huge clock-face as its face pointing the number at 12.00 on its right hand.

The boy was shocked.

The spiky brunette relentlessly turned around his body back and forth and scanned for an opening to escape, but there seems to be no such thing. His heart was thumping, his body was shaking wildly in fear by the grotesque sight of the monster's wide structure falling every building into pieces by it's knife-like hands swayed easily in the area.

Suddenly his eyes caught the sight of a boy in the middle of the ruins. He stood up, his bangs covered all over his violet eyes. His eyes were stern and strict. He looks like someone who's thirsty to murder. Bruises and swells present in his body, yet his eyes is full of pride and blood-thirst, but Tsuna noticed in his eyes, there is light of hope, but the aura of despair.

"I will bite you to death."

The man jumped in light speed and Tsuna's eyes couldn't caught up his fast maneuver movements as his feet jumped from block to block in the monster's body.

"So cool…." Tsuna thought to himself, eyes glued on the man.

After a few simple steps conquered by the man, he was now under the monster's temple, infront of the face of the giant clock. Under his purple jacket, his hands slung to 2 tonfas and a pair of handcuffs hung on his leather trousers.

"I will bite you to death."

The monster let out another cry that shook up the entire place. Structures and remains of the clocks' were now floating in the sky like the loss of gravity until Tsuna lost pace in himself and fell down hitting his face. He noticed fresh blood flowed from his nose.

Meanwhile the man was unstoppably shattering the clock face with his tonfas, his body avoiding the monster's sharp hands every move. The sharp broken pieces of the clock rained on his face, causing blood streamed on his forehead.

"NO!" Tsuna tried to raised his voice even though it's feint and unclear. The noise was too great.

Despite the loss of blood, the man hopped to his highest and use his tonfas again to scarcely thrashed the monster's metallic forehead. The monster wailed and shook wildly and let the man fell down to the below ;back-flipped and miserably crashed to the unwelcoming cold ground. More blood spilled…..

"NO STOP FIGHTING !" Tsuna's tears flowed from his eyes and his hands raised as he was in his knees, weeping sadly as he watched the man stood up again, hopped and clash, definitely in no condition to fight. Tsuna knew the man can die any minute.

"Do you want to save that man?" a baby voice echoed beside him. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat to find the voice coming from a baby with a hat and black jackets, a green chameleon hung on his shoulders.

"YES PLEASE!" Tsuna was careless who he was but he had the instinct to save him from the bloody battle. He doesn't like it when he have to see someone die before him, while he does nothing.

"Is that your wish to save that stranger?" the baby asked him again, his black eyes full of sincerity and mischief.

"Don't listen to that baby!" the man's voice suddenly raised and turned away from the monster. " Don't do anything he asked you to do-!"

Tsuna was caught up in a choice. His eyes scrutinized the openings and injuries on the man's body. He knew he had to save him. He needs to stop him no matter what….

"I want to save him. No, I wished to save him!" Tsuna said sternly as his cowardly eyes transformed, filled with justice and the flavor of bravery resonated from the depths from his brown iris.

"If that's your wish…" the baby smiled widely and the chameleon transformed into a green gun, pointing at Tsuna. "When I shot you this, you will gain power, you will turn into Mafioso Magica. Then with that power, you will be able to save that man."

Tsuna was about to agreed for this unknown power he careless about, until the man's half-perished eyes flipped back animated, grotesque and tormenting, but deeply tells a message in his lethal eyes.

"Don't be a Mafioso Magica, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The man shouted his final scream as the monster's clawed feet absentmindedly squashed the man like an ant, blood spluttered like blended juice.

"Dame-Tsuna wake up!"

black out.

Tsuna found himself sitting on his bed, the light from the windows reflected to his irises and spotlighting his teary brown eyes.

"Dame Tsuna it's school!" Tsuna's brother, Lambo shook his brother wildly, snapping from his thoughts.

What is…that dream?


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn Part I

"Tsu-kun it's breakfast!" his mother's voice, Nana Sawada called his daydreaming eldest son.

His little annoying brother Lambo, who was now in 3rd grade, pulled Tsuna sheepishly.

"Dame-Tsuna!" his sharp screamed bled Tsuna's eardrums. "I already shout and even bring my feet all the way to your room and you're DEAF?!"

"Maa Maa Lambo-kun and Tsu-kun don't fight in the morning." Tsuna's kind mother smiled seeing her 2 sons having so much energy in the morning. Tsuna just sulk and chomped his omelette.

"Mama, I want additions!" I-pin, Tsuna's little sister politely asked her mother and gracefully raised the plastic bowl.

"Ara, I-pin chan sure eats a lot for a growing girl!" Iemitsu, Tsuna's father laughed and patted the little girl.

"Yeah! I-pin will be soooo fat!" Lambo teased I-pin and stood up his position. "I-pin Fatty!"

"Shut Up Lambo!" I-pin angrily raised her fork directing at the gagging Lambo who was laughing victoriously annoying his little sister until the contents in his mouth spilled.

"Ara Ara kids don't fight in the morning!" Tsuna's mother brushed it away and so do her husband.

Tsuna sighed at his family, who was always so active in the morning that mostly disturbed the neighbors. But at the same time, his heart was filled with joy to be included in this harmonious bunch. Tsuna looked at the clock at his 11 oclock, and gasped, panic stricken the boy.

"Mom, dad, I have to go to class now! 20 more minutes till homeroom!" Tsuna's yell was now louder than Lambo's.

"Relax Tsuna-nii." A smile stretched on I-pin's face and stood up and tied a sky-blue tie on Tsuna's neck.

"What's this I-pin?" Tsuna looked at his neck, and noticed it was a blue tie with the name printed TSUNA on it.

"It's a tie me and Kyoko-nee make this for you!"

"KYOKO!?" Tsuna's face burned and his heart raced. Kyoko is Tsuna's long-time crush and Tsuna's thoughts are always filled with nothing but marrying Kyoko in the near future…

"Tsuna doki doki!" Lambo teased Tsuna again finishing his 3rd bowl of rice. "Tsuna's face gone all TOMATO!"

"MAAAA SHUT UP LAMBO!" Tsuna's voice was shaking in embarrassment and his parents was mumbling happily about Tsuna growing up and finally can fall in love.

"So that's what happen…HAHAHAHA!" Tsuna's best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi teased Tsuna as they are on their way to school. "But Tsuna, you really love Kyoko so much don't you?"

"Heh!" Tsuna's face was boiled in embarassment. "It's not like that Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna's childhood and best friend. He was the school's pride in baseball team and lives with his father who owns a Sushi restaurant. Everyone in the school and very popular with the girls loved him especially. Yamamoto really loves baseball and had put his life on this particular sport. He wished one day he could make it Japan's international baseball team and show off his chained homeruns to the world.

"Morning Sawada! Yamamoto!" a gruffly voiced greeted them. It was nobody other than their best friend who was one year older than them, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Morning senpai!" Tsuna and Yamamoto greeted them simultaneously.

"Morning Tsuna-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Ryohei's sister, Kyoko greeted them merrily right behind her brother.

"M-Morning Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna stuttered and greeted her, his heart going all thumping. Kyoko was always so cheerful like the cloudless morning! He can felt Yamamoto nudging his elbows on Tsuna's and slowly backing away to let Tsuna and Kyoko leaded the way. Ryohei, knowing Tsuna's passionate feeling towards his sister, smiled sheepishly.

"IN THE MORNING I SHALL HAVE MY MORNING PRACTICE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei broke out of the shell and yelled out ; raising his fist to the air.

"You sure is a boxing-numb senpai." Yamamoto teased as he nudged the older hyper upperclassman.

"Woah, look who's talking to the extreme, baseball freak!" Ryohei replied sarcastically and laughed it off with Yamamoto. Ryohei, like Yamamoto has a dream to made it to Japan's International team of boxing, even though he is not as popular with the women as Yamamoto, he was the school's leader of the boxing club. His catchphrase was EXTREME.

Tsuna looked on the blue morning sky and inhaled the crispy scent of autumn; a thin smile slipped his lips. He wished that his days as a normal student, living with a crazy family and best friends would lasted forever. Suddenly something is coming back to him like a lightning.

What exactly is that dream?

The soul inside the innocent brunette traced something bad will happen, but the boy unworldly brushed it off from his thoughts and assumed it was just a nightmare.

That might never be real.

A few minutes later, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Kyoko bid their goodbyes to Ryohei and returned to their respective classes. Yamamoto, who noticed Tsuna and Kyoko's endless chattering, quietly sneaked from them and indulge with his basketball mates. The cheerful conversations in the morning diffused into thin air when the homeroom teacher walked in the room and clapped his hands, shutting them.

"Today as you all know, our old friend in the Disciplinary Committee has moved to America. But today, we have found a new Discipline Committee leader for our school, and he is moving to our class."

There are moans and whispers filled in the room.

"Oh man! Discipline bosses are a pain in the ass!"

"I wonder who he is…"

"Maybe he will not be so strict hahaha.."

The teacher opened the door and the figure of a man with bangs all over his face entered the room. His face was pale as snow, his lips shut tight and his pair of violet iris glared into everyone in the room.

"He is scary HAIIEE!" someone shrieked.

"Seriously?!"

The teacher cleared throat and continued. "Today he will be with our class today, Kyoya, please introduced yourself."

"My name is Hibari Kyoya. I'm looking forward to have a great year in this school. Thank you."

His voice was monotonous and pairs of eyes were fired at the new freak.

Meanwhile, Tsuna's eyes grew wide and gaped, isn't he the exact boy he had been dreaming last night? Tsuna's head were spinning and his eyes went tight shut, he banged his face to the table loudly that the teacher noticed. Eyes were turned away from Kyoya and to Tsuna.

"What's up Tsunayoshi-kun?" the teacher quizzed the brunette. "Did something happen to your head? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Tsuna mentally say a big yes in his mind. He will be able to skipped his least liked lesson Math, and be able to quietly to pieces his thought together about the arrival of Hibari Kyoya….

"Yes sensei, I got a headache here." Tsuna lied.

"Then…" the teacher ruffled his hair. "Somebody accompany Tsunayoshi to the infirmary room, anyone?"

"I will—" Yamamoto raised his hand but.

"I will accompany Tsunayoshi to the infirmary sensei." Hibari interrupted and unexpectedly walked all the way to the back to Tsuna's seat, pulling the boy's hand with him to go outside the classroom. The class obviously was shocked by the turn of events, the surprising loyalty of the new kid to Tsuna.

The nurse placed Tsuna in the bed and gives Tsuna some medics, and let Tsuna stay for at least until break. Tsuna was fully appreciated by the service, but he knew he will not rest well because Hibari Kyoya stayed with him…

Tsuna was feeling uneasy and uncomfortable, especially the fact he's skipping class just to avoid the sight of Hibari for awhile…

"Sawada-kun." Hibari suddenly whispered to Tsuna, making the brunette startled like hell. "I'm going to class now."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he heard. Thank God, he's leaving….Tsuna's chest felt a little lighter and he nodded to Hibari.

When Hibari was right at the doorstep, his voice announced to the brunette.

"One more thing Sawada."

Tsuna looked at him and sighed, wondering what he has to say.

"Don't get involved with the Mafia. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Then Hibari disappeared like a leaf, leaving Tsuna speechless…..his body shaking in fear.

Why in the world is Hibari talking about mafia?

Tsuna watched the boy left as he counted his footsteps. Mafia? _Mafia_? Tsuna never get affiliated or know any single thing about the mafia…

But he knows one thing for sure.

Things will get a little bit different by the arrival of this mysterious classmate. Especially he looks like…

Who seems to know _me_. Tsuna reflected.


	3. Chapter 3: Dawn Part II

"Tsuna you awake?"

Tsuna opened his eyelids from his 'fake' rest and the blurry image of the usually smiling Yamamoto filled his senses.

"Eh Yamamoto-kun.." Tsuna yawned and stretched. "Sorry for making you coming all the way here."

"Maa maa it's alright Tsuna!" Yamamoto cocked his head and grinned widely. "I'm glad to see you alright Tsuna. Isn't in unexpected for Hibari the new kid to bring you here?"

Hibari. The name struck to Tsuna's head in a flash. Hibari had just said something about not joining the …mafia?

Tsuna stared at the ceiling blankly and applied Hibari's words to his dream, it couldn't be…right?

"Tsuna, you seem to be spacing out…" Yamamoto said in clarity, his hazel eyes stabbed to Tsuna's brownies.

"Ah, it's fine…it's just..Hibari-san.."

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at one another.

"Is that you speaking Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked his taller friend.

"It's me down here!"

The 2 clueless teen looked to their feet and a baby appeared before their eyes. The baby had 2 big black eyes, he was wearing a black suit and a hat. A green chameleon hung on his shoulders. Tsuna cocked his head left and right and his mind runsacked for the image of the baby, he seemed to have seen it before.

"Who are you?" Tsuna started to freaked out. "And why do you speak?"

"I am not an unusual thing you know, Dame-Tsuna."

"Yeah right," Tsuna mumbled and eyes rolled. "But HOW THE HECK YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"I am an Arcobaleno you know. I know stuffs."

"Arcobaleno?"

"Hahahaha…this kid is so interesting!" Yamamoto chuckled and his hands reached for the baby, putting it into his shoulders. "What's your name little kid?"

"Yamamoto, don't get too friendly with—" Tsuna yelled at his friend.

"I am Mafia Magica Tutor Reborn!" Reborn the baby introduced himself while transforming the chameleon beside him into a green gun. "And this is my partner Leon."

Yamamoto as usual laughed off the introduction and Tsuna just gave the baby a huge OH as a respond for every little thing Reborn blabber about himself. Mafia? Tsuna swallowed the word bitterly to his head.

"Listen Dame Tsuna!" Tsuna felt an excruciating pain traveled to his cheeks as the arcobaleno kicked it out of nowhere. "Mafia Magica Tutor is what we called Arcobaleno!"

"Ugh…" Tsuna rubbed his bruised temples sulking. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say…"

Tsuna sighed and turned away, this must be another one of those drunk hallucinations if you awake from a long slumber.

The room then was engulfed with silence. Yamamoto's laugh had subsided as currently he was slurping away a carton of soya milk, Reborn is busy petting Leon and Tsuna was tying his shoelaces to set off. Tsuna's footsteps echoed in the room, his hand had touched the handle in the doorstep while Yamamoto silently following him, until Reborn melt the silence.

"Hey."

The 2 boys turned to the baby.

"Do you have anything do you wish for?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto froze. Endless things rushed to their minds like Tsuna for marrying Kyoko and Yamamoto winning the Japanese International Baseball game. Reborn then noticed he was forgotten when the 2 boys started bickering happilly about their wishes to one another like teenage schoolgirls titter-tatter about gossips.

"Just one wish." Reborn continued and the chatter subsided. "I can grant you one wish!"

The dense brunette smiled like an idiot. Granting a wish so I can marry Kyoko? From a baby? The brunette little knew it was insane; it was not as if he was in the Alladin world wishing things with a genie; but maybe in this case he wishes things with this baby. So regardless real or not, the brunette decided to play along.

"So….Reborn…" Tsuna stuttered while his heart was screaming to grant the wish to be Kyoko's boyfriend. "C-C-Can I….?"

Yamamoto's elbow suddenly bumped Tsuna's abdomen. He grinned. "Come on Tsuna! Don't rush into things, won't ya?"

Tsuna's hyper intuition reads Yamamoto's tricky smirk. Tsuna realizing this his face heats up.

"Maaaaa Yamamoto!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Wait right there…"

A low masculine voice entered the lively conversation. Tsuna's eyes went wide when he realized Hibari had entered the room out of the blue. Sweats dripped from his forehead. Yamamoto, who was beside him, greeted Hibari in a friendly manner by his usual grin. However, Hibari reciprocated with his usual silent nodding, which unexpectedly didn't nudge Yama's feelings at all, an idiotic grin still glued on his face.

"Who say you can grant wishes from that arcobaleno?" a note raised in Hibari's tone and the light of his eyes went grim, as if he was looking at a demon instead of a harmless baby. "I will bite you to death, Reborn-san!"

"Ah…Hibari Kyoya." Reborn calmly deal with the wild dog. "It's nice to see you again. We have meet….several times don't we?"

Tsuna realized Reborn pulled the 'several' with a sarcasm tone. Hibari furiously yet still looked placid let out 2 tonfas behind his jacket.

"Hibari…you might not want to cause a ruckus in the building." Reborn warned him, his leon gun still equipped. "You don't want anyone to get hurt by your reckless actions, don't you?"

Reborn's eyes distant but obvious, turned to Tsuna. Hibari's serious eyes broke into desperate, yet sad eyes looking into the brunette. Eyes that tells a thousand emotions by just the glance of it.

Tsuna, who has the gift to easily inspect someone's internal emotion, noticed the look on Hibari's eyes. _It was full of desperation._ Tsuna thought. _It seems like he was holding his pain for awhile. All alone._

No conversations was drove from that point, even the talkative Yama went silent considering the tense atmosphere to the point someone as clueless as him knew what's going on. In spite of, the baseball boy just calmly took a cow-printed carton and stabbed the straw on the opening; slurping his drink unacquainted.

"Ah there you are you people, I was looking!" an unfamiliar voice interrupted the sinful silent.

A blonde hair boy with a wide grin almost like Yama's breezed in the tense room like he own the place. He was taller than anyone in the room, and everybody knows from his height and looks he was a senior.

"Ah Dino." Reborn grinned, rising from his recent grimace face. "You come at the right time."

Hibari turned to the man, his dim eyes went rage the moment he caught Dino.

"You idiot, don't tell me…."

"Wassup Kyoya Hibari san isn't it?" Dino replied cheerily and he twinkled. "What's with the uneasy face?"

Dino's eyes seemed to be studying Hibari's finger, and he noticed in his bridal finger a silver ring snaked tightly. The shape of a cloud printed over the silver circlet. Tsuna noticed it too, and he saw the exact ring on Dino's finger, except it was sun printed.

What's the deal with those rings? Tsuna thought.

"Ah, you get it already. I wonder how…" Dino grinned again. "Anyways are you Sawada and Takeshi?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto was about to lose presence as they walked out of the room.

"Yes!" Yamamoto answered happily as usual.

"I want to invite you guys to my house for a chat!" Dino smiled to his juniors. "It wouldn't hurt to spend time with a senior, would it?"

Dino's puppy eyes made Tsuna and Yamamoto reluctant to reject the friendly offer.

"I guess…it's fine Dino-san!" Tsuna accepted the offer gratefully and shook Dino's hands.

Tsuna's heart was trampled over emotions. A handsome looking senior, might be popular, was inviting he and Yamamoto to his house out of any reason? He can understand if he invite Yamamoto, but him? Wow….

Maybe this guy know Yamamoto and is trying to be nice, but on the look on Yamamoto's blank and clueless face, it seems like he and Dino are unacquainted even. Regardless, he accepted the offer anyway, it's not like Dino will kidnap them or anything.

The 3 guys and Reborn walked out of the infirmary, leaving Hibari stood there alone. Frozen in place. Tsuna little turned and look at him. _Isn't he going to join us? I thought he was tracking Reborn…_

Later the 3 guys were already infront of the school gates as the blue sky had gone all red. Time sure flies.

"Umm…guys…there is something I must take. Gimme a minute!" Yamamoto told them and bolted inside the school again.

Tsuna, despite getting a new friend older than him like Ryohei, his mind is filled with the mystery of Hibari Kyoya.

What's with those eyes just now….

The image of Hibari's desperate eyes that stricken Tsuna replayed for the thousandth time in Tsuna's head.

"Who exactly is Hibari-san?" he questioned himself as his orange eyes gazed to the sky, blending with the evening sky.


	4. Chapter 4: Dawn Part III

Yamamoto rushed to the lifeless classroom, he sighed in relief when he found his beloved baseball bat was in stationary, waiting for him. He can felt the bat itself was calling upon him.

"_Takeshi! Now that you're a middle schooler, I'm giving you a personal bat of your own! Achieve your dreams Takeshi!"_

"_Yes….dad!"_

Yamamoto's hazel eyes glued on his baseball bat. He promised his father that he will entered Japan's inter baseball team this year. He knew his beloved bat would be his memento to his promise with his father. His only parent. Yet being the grateful kid he was, Yamamoto knew his life was already content enough by having his friends, his father, and baseball…

Even, if he didn't make it to the Internationals.

Suddenly the plan he had with Tsuna to visit Dino's got him instinctively, Yamamoto snapped from his thoughts and jogged to meet his friends. But before he reached for the door, there was a man was sitting behind in the corner of the class, almost unrecognizable. The smell of the cigarette caught Yama's attention. A silver haired boy with olive eyes, he was motionless except his fingers clutched tightly to his lighter.

His face was pale and Yama noticed not a single ray of light present in his eyes, as if as his eyes are desolated from reality.

"Ano.." Yamamoto quietly asked the boy. "Are you okay there? Classes over…."

Silence.

"Aren't you going home?" Yamamoto inquired the ill-faced boy.

The silver haired boy turned his head, and his hollow eyes met Yamamoto's. Yamamoto's body unexpectedly shuddered.

_What is this feeling?_

Yamamoto can felt from the contents of his eyes, there was nothing but deep hatred. Sadness, anger; all types of emotions can be radiated just by the sight. Somehow Yama can felt something stirred inside of him. Is it concern? Care? Questions? There was no light inside the silverette's eyes except for Yama's reflection.

The baseball nut instinctively fled from the silverette. Beads of sweat rained from his body and his body is mentally collapsing.

"What is that kid?!" Yamamoto screamed as he made his way downstairs to Tsuna and Dino. "I never seen him in our class before…"

Yamamoto's footsteps echoed throughout the hall as he fled from the scene.

"Ehh! Dino san you live in the apartment by yourself?" Tsuna asked his blonde senior, his tongue felt the rushing heat of the coffee made by Dino himself.

"Yes Tsunayoshi-kun." Dino smiled, feeling proud to be looked ahead by seniors.

"Hahahaha! As expected of a senior!" Yamamoto laughed it off, pretending the earlier event is nothing.

In the middle, suddenly Reborn jumped to the table and announced.

"Today, I will tell you and Yamamoto a secret, Dame Tsuna! The secret is…Dino is not a normal human!"

Silence. Tsuna and Yamamoto gagged and let their tears flow, breaking the tension pause.

"Not a human heh? Wow babies do make big jokes from their small eyes!" Tsuna whole-heartedly made fun of the hazardous baby.

"He is." Reborn continued brushing the insult he received from Tsuna. "Dino is what we called Mafioso Magica."

Tsuna froze by the name. Mafioso…Magica? Have he heard that somewhere? Tsuna suddenly felt an excruciating pain stabbed on his chest. His hand grabbed for it, his mind was shaking. What is this feeling…

Mafia?

"I am Mafioso Magica. I am Mafioso." Dino confessed to Tsuna and Yamamoto with his smile still pasted. "By being a Mafioso, I can have supernatural powers and use them for my own liking."

"Wow, sounds like in a TV show!" Yamamoto was absorbed by the even with having no idea if Dino stated the true or not, while Tsuna quickly brushed it off, knowing the fact Dino was just influenced by Reborn's peculiar taste of things. "So…is it like those movies where you have powers and serve justice?"

Tsuna facepalmed. He can't believe Yamamoto was really interested in this shit.

"Exactly Yamamoto-kun." Dino grinned complimenting the Japanese teen. " So, I use my powers to protect our surroundings from the beings that hunted this world called Dark Mafia Spirits."

Reborn then interrupted Dino's fantasy lecture which got Yamamoto. His hazel eyes are radiant as if he is listening to the Harry Potter and Hogwarts lecture. "Dark Mafia Spirit…let's called them DMS. DMS are the spirits of pre-existing Mafioso Magica. It means, they are the lingering spirits of a Mafioso Magica that have died."

Tsuna and Yamamoto heard the statement and looked at each other. Tsuna, even though he doesn't believe all the bullshit, sweat rained from all over his face. For some reason, the stupid brunette was unable to comprehend that he felt there is something behind those words.

He knew it was idiotic of him to buy Reborn's words, but regardless real or not, it was just a scary concept in Reborn's story, isn't it?

"I thought they have powers, did they not protect themselves?" Tsuna, who was partly curious, asked Reborn. Reborn smiled to read Tsuna's interest.

"Why, they don't die being beaten by other DMS. Sometimes they died from their own pain and sadness; stress; agony; sorrow; depression; despair and misery."

Tsuna and Yama were lost for words. Deep inside, they knew getting involved with this talk deeper would uncover many more bullshit that will seem so real…

The teens' eyes had gone wider and a slight gape. Yamamoto mentally accused it was something like suicide, while Tsuna repeating himself that this is all nothing but another scary terminologies in the mafia storybook.

"You know sometimes because of the pain they bear, they got careless on killing DMS and get killed themselves." Reborn declared. "But sometime they can just died by being careless you know."

Tsuna shook his head inside, listening to every word Reborn had to say about the fate of Mafioso Magica, which definitely sound like some kind of 'transformation' from those super heroes movie Yama had stated earlier. Mixed emotions agitated inside the boy, he can felt there is some truth to it. He observed his upperclassmen Dino, didn't he say he was a Mafioso Magica? He was calm slurping his tea and chomping his cakes for whatever Reborn said earlier and doesn't seem to care;

As if he's listening to a children's story. Does he believe in Mafioso Magica….or is he one? Tsuna frowned by the thought of a child's story can affected his thoughts. He might be stupid and low intelligent, but he wouldn't really believe anything about Mafioso and all the scary things.

"Well, now I want to go to the neighbors and asked for cake from Ms. Bianchi." Dino broke the tense as he got his feet and walked towards the door.

"Bianchi? Your relative?" Yama quizzed, his voice muffled from the cupcakes gauged in his mouth.

"She's just a friendly neighbor who make cakes for me." Dino turned to Yama and disappeared behind the door. Meanwhile, Reborn was surprisingly quiet, savoring every bit of caffeine from the plastic cup. Tsuna turned to Yamamoto who was stupidly busy for scavenging crackers and cookies in the table, Yama looked cheerful as always despite how things goes. But actually, Yama tried to distract his thoughts from the events earlier at school by relentlessly chomping sweets and chocolates.

"_Why, they don't die being beaten by other DMS. Sometimes they died from their own pain and sadness; stress; agony; sorrow; depression; despair and misery." _

Yama thought of the words and applied it to his little theory regarding the silver haired boy. _Indeed his eyes are filled with all of those emotions. Does that mean, he is dead?_

It couldn't be! Yama suddenly blurted our laughing by himself, that stuff only applies to Mafioso Magica the kid just came up with that tickles all our spines, there is no way that could be true right….Ha..Ha…Ha…..

"REBORN!" Dino suddenly bolted back and yelled at the group. Managed to make Reborn spilled his cup.

"What is it Dino—"

"BIANCHI-SAN IS MISSING!"

The whole group assembled to the next room, awkwardly they found out the door entrance was wide opened, if Bianchi left the room isn't she supposed to close and locked the door? Dino affirmed the door had been opened the moment Dino was in the doorstep. Yama, out of the bravest of them all, he barged in the room in a carefree manner with his grin, keep stating Bianchi forgot to lock the door, which is obviously impossible.

The moment the team went in the room, their eyes filled with astonishment.

A mini black hole was present in the room, drinking everything in the room bit by bit. They heard Bianchi's voice inside the black hole.

"Hayato..please come home…."

Tsuna's mind was mixed. What the heck did he just saw? Black hole? Taking in things? Voices?

"This is bad!" Dino's raised his voice. "Tsuna, Yamamoto, you should back off! Let me handle this!"

"What can you do Dino-san?" Tsuna questioned Dino.

"Mafioso Magica. Engaged!" Dino recited the words out of nowhere. The moment he spelled the words out, yellow light engulfed throughout the room coming from the ring snaking in Dino's fingers. Tsuna and Yamamoto shut their eyes tight from the blinding light. After a few supersonic seconds, the light faded. The moment Tsuna and Yama opened their eyelids Dino was wearing a yellow long dress until his feet with black leathers all across his dress vertically; white sweat pants until his knee and some long striped socks and a boot. On his head a black beret present on his head; mysteriously, a long black whip was on his hands.

"…Did…he just…" Yamamoto gasped.

"Transform?!" Tsuna gaped in shock. "Then….all the Mafioso magica…turn us to MAGICAL BOYS?!"

"I guess so…" Dino blushed from his girly attire. "Come on, let's save Bianchi!"

A black-leather whip magically appeared from Dino's palm with a few yellow glitters; he slashed the whip into air easily as if he's nearly twirling in circles.

"Wow.." Tsuna gasped. Looks like his life will just get a little bit more wilder.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment the team stepped in through the black hole, a new room filled in their senses. The tiles are chess checkered, the concrete walls were somehow painted with colorful graffiti with cursed writings; above them the ceiling was pitch black.

Tsuna studied the distinct surroundings. Deep inside, he is trying to get information about this place from his memory, he knew he ever see this place before. There was not a single voice except for the tick-tock of their ticking shoes in the hollow tiles, but the deeper they go, the darker it becomes.

"Nee Tsuna." Yamamoto called his brunette and made Tsuna jumped. "Didn't you think this is quiet crazy?"

"Yeah." Tsuna agreed wholeheartedly. "I think we must've hit our head today Yamamoto-kun. I've seen and hear too many stupid things for today you know!"

The picture of Hibari's desperate looks suddenly came to Tsuna again. Tsuna gulped as his heart beating, his brain seeking for the answer inside those looks. Tsuna always knew he himself has the ability to see through someone's emotions, called hyper intuition. Reading from Hibari's eyes, it was indeed fill with unpleasant feelings. Then, why is he looking at me that way? Question rung into Tsuna's mind whenever he encounter something crazy like entering a chess check room from a certain vortex in a local apartment.

"Yeah Yamamoto!" Tsuna bit his lip. "We must've gone nuts….I know this was just a bad dream you know."

Yamamoto agreed with Tsuna. He really wished it was all just a bad dream…especially recalling the eyes of the silverette gave him the chills to his spine everytime.

"You're not dreaming." Reborn butted in. "In fact, you finally woke up from your dreams. A peaceful world filled innocent and happy people. Now, you're waking up to face the reality. This place, we called the Other World, is what our world looks like. The source of sadness and pain, the feelings which mirrors us from the world we live in right now."

"Mirror?" Tsuna turned to Reborn, finally given up on the hope all the story about the mafia is exactly not a bull.

"Yes, this world reflects our pain and sadness. The reason the emotion 'pain' was separated between our world and this world, because the feeling of pain is stronger than any emotion. If our pain gets stronger, it will snap your sanity and grant you the power to kill or do anything in particular."

"In other words, in this world if your pain gets stronger, it basically goes crazy and destroys everything. That is why it was separated from our current world. We don't want to destroy our peaceful days, don't we?" Dino added.

Reborn and Dino kept lecturing the truth about the other world, while the team kept proceeding to the perished area, an endless road Tsuna noted himself.

"In some situations, there are some people who become filled in misery in the our world. Then he will be dragged to the other world to deal with his grief, if he fails, it was over for him." Reborn continued.

Tsuna and Yamamoto kept their mouth shut, Yama yawned from all of the theory-talking.

"I know it was a boring and long concept Yamamoto-kun. But let me close this up." Dino said as he stopped walking in the road. He turned to the group and swayed his hands, about to illustrate something.

"DMS, Dark Mafia Spirit. They usually are made when a Mafioso Magica fell into despair and become dark spirits themselves. These envious spirits consume innocent people's lives. They can take in people's life in 3 ways: one, they dragged them to death like making their death look like an accident. Two, they make someone go insane their thoughts and commit suicide. Three, DMS dragged someone to the parallel world. In this situation, it was no doubt the third option. The third one is when a person's feelings are fatal."

Dino closed his lecture and abruptly continued the journey. The 2 mortal teens have no comment, either to believe or not. Suddenly in the midst of their journey, they heard a scream.

"You hear that?" Dino asked. "It was there Reborn san!"

The footsteps become quicker and the taps of their shoes become louder as they proceed with their huffing breaths. The more they precede the louder the voice, and the image appeared right infront of everyone's eyes….

A tall tower with purple eyes was glaring at them; hands made of steel and point ends tried to crack the ceiling, which unexpectedly cause some crack in the globe. Under the angry tower, remains of pillars were scattered on the floor, black fluid, and some burned cupcakes dispersed.

"Bianchi's cupcakes!"Dino exclaimed as his hand reached for the inedible food. "No, Bianchi had become a DMS herself…"

The tower kept wailing and crying, the louder it gets, the more it's sharp hands crashing everything in sight. Tsuna gaped at the looks of it, his heart stopped for awhile. This is madness. His heart echoed, telling him that the monster is crying in deep sorrow.

"PLEASE GO HOME !" the tower yelled and collapsed to the ground with a loud thud and rumbled the remaining pillars in the surroundings. "PAPA MAMA AND ME HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU MY DEAR BROTHER!"

"Is this…what Bianchi-san had been feeling despite all her smile she gave me every single day?" Dino formed a sympathetic frown. "And here she is…waiting for her brother to come home. She haven't get over it..huh?"

"ROOOOAAAGGHHH!" the tower cried louder as it slowly got up on his feet rising some cracks from the bottom. "GO HOME HAYATO!"

"Leave this to me!" Dino's plain eyes turned sharp. In a sudden, Dino bolted to the bottom of the tower and from his fingers, an electric leather whip present, giving a huge damage right on the tower feet.

"ROOOAAAARRHHHH!"

"More and more!" Dino exclaimed and his tiny figure laid and slid through the cold checked floors maneuvering behind the tower feet. Then, Dino gave another strike and made the monster let out a forceful yell that vibrated the area.

"So cool Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed excitedly. "I got Goosebumps! We really can do all those kind of stuff by being a mafia magica?"

"I guess.." Tsuna cocked his head frowning. It was too dangerous anyway. The boy was immune to anything that involves muscle or physical related.

From Dino's yellow cape, a yellow box was between Dino's fingers. Then from the ring in his hand, a mini yellow flame was lit, and he burned one of the box's opening. In a few seconds, the box transformed into a white tall horse with fire all over it's feet.

Dino gracefully climbed to the horse's back, and the horse's hooves travelled through the tower's body like shooting rocket. Even though the tower won't stop shuddering in sadness, Dino's balance with the horse was still in control. A few more climbs later, Dino let out his left foot on the narrow base of the tower behind the tower's forehead.

"Let's end this Bianchi! Come back to your senses!" Dino yelled as his hands whipped the monster once again, and the head of the tower collapse, divided to half.

"Good Job Dino-san!" Tsuna cheered seeing the quick yet victorious blow.

The head of the tower was buried beneath the ruins; yet the present body was now shaking its claw hands furiously that will hit anyone for sure everytime it spin.

"This is bad…" Dino thought as he hopped from the tower's head and now courageously hopped to the pointy dancing hands. He avoided every single sway easily as if Dino was divided to clones of himself. Left…Right…Left….

For around 20 times later, Dino back flipped to the chest of the tower, and once again with his whip, now bathed with yellow flames, pummeled the trunk savagely and cause a destructive concrete rain. The tower let out a final cry, and crumbled to pieces.

"Wow…that is soo cool!" Yamamoto gaped in awe, his hazel eyes shining. "Wouldn't it be nice if we can do that Tsuna?"

Tsuna, about to disagree rudely with his best friend's debatable opinion; seeing the smile pasted on Yama's face made Tsuna just smiled gently. "Ah, I guess Yamamoto. But I know it would be too dangerous."

Dino descended from the above and landed with his right food bent. He grinned. "Now that everything's over, let's go home."

"Will Bianchi be okay for now?" Tsuna asked Dino. But Dino, just sulk. It goes for Reborn.

"Hey?" Tsuna asked again, and suddenly gasped in horror looking at the shadow behind Dino.

"DINO-SAN!" Tsuna yelled.

"NO! DINO-SENPAI!" Yamamoto, react with Tsuna's scream and his hazel froze by the figure of the head of the tower, resurrected, now it was behind Dino, it's mouth gaped widely that showed it's razor-edged teeth.

Dino turned but it was too late. The tower's mouth had sunk it's teeth to Dino's blonde head.

"This is bad.." Reborn sulk more.

The tower head shook Dino's hanging furiously, and spitted out Dino's bleeding head that his brown eyes remain unclosed. Finally, the tower threw Dino's body on the ruins and Dino's head rolled infront of Tsuna.

The sight of the plasma and nerves under Dino's jaw and the overflowing blood from the half neck made Tsuna and Yamamoto cried out loud.

"Dino…." Tsuna stuttered; slightly hyperventilated. Yamamoto tenderly brushed his hands on Tsuna's back to calm him down, yet his hazel eyes boiled in tears.

"It couldn't be…." Yamamoto's voice shook . His hands gently leave Tsuna's shoulders. The Japanese teen shaking, knelt down on his knees, gingerly travels his fingers to Dino's eyes, and laid the eyelids closed.

Busying grieving over Dino, the monster head who was satisfied with its dinner, opened it's annoying jaws and directed to Tsuna and Yamamoto.

Tsuna knew it was the end of them too…until.

"I will bite you to death."

The monster head was divided to half, sliced by the air. Then revealed the figure of Hibari Kyoya, equipping his metallic tonfas infront of his face.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed in relief. But Tsuna studied, Hibari was wearing a white long t-shirt layered with purple blouse with white cuffs on his neck and a white cape, wearing white leggings.

"Hibari-san…" Yamamoto called him. "Don't tell me, you're a Mafioso magica too?"

Yamamoto starting to believe the Mafioso Magica was not a game.

Hibari nodded gravely shutting his eyelids. "Unfortunately yes, so don't follow my example herbivores. Especially you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stunned by hearing his full name being recited again by Kyoya, worse of all the looks of desperation from Kyoya's eyes shot Tsuna again.

"I've failed to save Dino. But I'm glad you and Yamamoto Takeshi are safe and sound. I advise stay away from Reborn."

Hibari then disappear from the scene, Tsuna stunned while the surroundings slowly fade in to Bianchi's room.

Everyone was quiet. The sight of Dino's beheaded corpse was swept away by the illusion, revealing Bianchi's room was nothing but normal room in usual apartment.

No cracks.

No blood.

No hints for a horrendous battle was fought here.

Tsuna broke on his knees, hands on his head. Is this what he should see by visiting Dino's home. His heart trancing with mixed feelings. He always knew there was something dirty behind all the mafia, Mafioso magica, and Hibari Kyoya.

His mind was tangled; but he knew there is nothing he can do about it.

He wanted to scream and shout and go insane, but he dejectedly mumbled.

"Dino," the brunette losses consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tsu-kun! It's time to go to school!" Tsuna's mother called her sleepyhead son.

Tsuna opened his eyelids and sat on his bed. The image of the welcoming sun rays in the morning entered to his windows, the boy was reluctant to get up due to the gently fabric brushing his skin.

Despite that, the boy woke up and walked lazily towards the bathroom. In there, he met the reflection of himself, noticing the popping eye bags underneath.

"A lot has happened since then…." Tsuna mumbled to himself as his hand opened the tap water and let the rushing cold water traveled to his skin. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, then eyed his wet reflection again.

Under his eyelids, he can felt a warm drip of liquid from his left eye. He noticed it and abruptly wiped it away.

"Dino-san." Tsuna finally sobbed. "Mafioso Magica.. Everyone…What happen?"

Tsuna broke down on his knees and wept bitterly as his recent events had an impact in his life. It was already one week. Tsuna thought the image of Dino dying infront of him and Yamamoto, how his peaceful daily life was cancelled by the truth of Mafioso Magica and the parallel world. Reborn was right. Once you know the truth about the world paralleled of this one, sadness and misery was all you know about.

It has been one week Tsuna had been grieving over Dino's death, the poor boy even got absent for a week due to fever. Didn't he just got a new senior as a friend, Dino was indeed a kind person. The image of Dino's gleeful grinned appeared in Tsuna's head. Tsuna knew Dino was a really strong person from the way he deal with the tower monster the other day. That leads to the conclusion Dino had been a Mafioso Magica for awhile and had travelled through the 2 opposing for more than thousand times.

But Dino was able to be happy no matter he goes, he smiles to strangers. He befriends Tsuna and Yamamoto. _He befriends with someone like me_. Tsuna always knew his life was surrounded by his best friends, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko and etc. Compared to Yama, Tsuna was just a shy and the shadow of the classroom. But Dino, he was able to recognize Tsuna….he even recognize Tsuna more than Yamamoto.

"Dino.."

"Ah!" Tsuna sighed. "Yamamoto forgets his baseball bat again!"

"He is sure a baseball nut!" Dino laughed as he slurped a carton of lemon juice, then grinned to Tsuna with his jolly grin.

There was silence for awhile, Reborn was walking somewhere in the corner observing some pebbles.

"Umm….Dino-san.." Tsuna nervously tried to talk to the senior. "Why did you…befriend with me and Yamamoto-kun?"

"Huh?" Dino turned to the younger boy.

"I mean.." Tsuna cleared his throat. "I always get friends from Yamamoto introducing me to someone like Ryohei and Kyoko. To tell you the truth, I never get friends myself with effort."

Dino listened intently to Tsuna, whose face was still smiling but brim.

"Yamamoto-kun is my only real friend I have so far. He was indeed very kind. So today when you showed up inviting me and Yamamoto to your house, to tell you the truth…I was really…really…grateful."

Tsuna knew it was priceless for him to grief something like this, suddenly he felt a warm embrace surrounding his body. Dino's arms hugged the poor boy.

"Tsuna." Dino replied. "I've been watching you as a senior, I can't stand to see you being all alone relying on Yamamoto-san. If Yamamoto-san introduced Ryohei-san to you, then that same goes as YOU introducing Yamamoto-san to me!"

Tsuna gasped by the heartfelt answer.

"Listen." Dino continued, hands still wrapping around Tsuna. "You should not think lowly of yourself Tsuna, because the time you have in this world was very short. You've gotta consider every single happiness, sadness or even anger as important. That is the evidence that you're alive."

Tsuna broke away from his senior, staring him in awe.

"That's why Tsuna!" Dino smiled. "Just by being yourself, don't worry, good things will come to you very soon my friend!"

Takes place on the week Tsuna absent.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari walked towards the baseball nut, who was staring at the baseball field from the window. "Is Sawada Tsunayoshi absent again?"

Yamamoto's face melted into grimace. He replied, eyes went all sharp on Hibari. "Tsuna got a fever. The events from one week ago seems to have hit him hard."

Hibari just nod by the reply and then he took off again to his seat.

"Hibari-san." Yamamoto's radiant expression folded into tense scowl, his hazel eyes glaring at Hibari. "Stay away from Tsuna. Stop threatening him with all the Mafia world you have been into."

"I will." Hibari answered lazily. "Unless I'm sure Sawada will not become a Mafioso Magica."

"HE WON'T FOR SURE!" Yamamoto raised his voice, his fist in the air about to punch Hibari on the face. Hundred pairs of eyes were stabbed at the boys, especially Yamamoto, everyone was flabbergasted by Yamamoto's behavior.

"HE SAW HOW DINO DIED! DO YOU THINK HE WILL BECOME A MAFIOSO—"

"What if I say he will because of you, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari closed Yamamoto's outburst. "If you want Tsuna not to become a Mafioso Magica, then stay away from Sawada."

"What does it have to do with me?!" Yamamoto kept yelling despite the class eyes were especially targeted on the Japanese teen. "I will never be a _fucking_ Mafioso Magica. I, of course will never bring Tsuna to that kind of world Hibari-san. That someone will be you, who is keen on Tsuna. I am Tsuna's best friend and don't you dare to tell me to abandon him."

Hibari just stood there defenselessly. He then tightened his frown and stared at the furious teen. "It will be you. It was always you from the beginning."

He stormed away and let Yamamoto stunned. The Japanese boy tried to simmer his anger, his baseball mates surrounded Yamamoto, pouring him with questions.

Yamamoto. Deep inside he knew there is some meaning in Hibari's words. What…will he do? Hibari's eyes are sincere.

The whistled blew and the game started. As usual, Yamamoto was the pitcher and made a homerun despite the game had just started. Fangirls on the corner squealed on delight and snapshots were taken the image for the handsome teen. As usual, Yama just grinned to those girls and stormed off playing again.

The game had lasted for 4 minutes and it will be over in another two. Yamamoto's team and the opposing had scored 30-23.

"Go Yamamoto!" his teammates cheered for the baseball nut.

"You're the light of the baseball Internationals!"

"Takeshi-kun!" The girls joined the cheering while setting up a few banners with the huge writing GO TAKESHI with pink hearts printed all over it.

"Go Takeshi!"

"Get another homerun Yamamoto!"

Yama just grinned wider for all the compliments overflowing inside him. But deep inside his already high self esteem boost even higher. With this many supports, there is no way I will feel misery he thought.

_Misery and sadness are for the weak._ The boy thought to himself as his feet reaching for the flying ball before it hits the base. There is no way he will become a Mafioso Magica, Yama was deeply certain with that statement. He knew if he become one, he will ruin many lives of his loved ones. His father, Tsuna….

Yama's mind recap of the words Hibari told the boy earlier.

_Hibari just stood there defenselessly. He then tightened his frown and stared at the furious teen. "It will be you."_

Why it will be me Hibari-san? Yamamoto kept echoing those statement in his heart yet cannot pour it to Hibari's face. I am someone who is content enough with my life, I smile almost every second and I have supporting teammates; especially a bright future was ahead of me for making to the internationals. Yamamoto pulled out a small scowl anyone hardly noticed. He knew it was selfish for him to think that way of himself, but it was the truth right? He has many friends, good parent even though he was his only parent, his family sushi run well, he's loved by his baseball mates, he has a 100% chance of being a true baseball player.

Yamamoto didn't realize he was adding more list of his fortune in his mind until he spelled out.

_At least I'm a lot better than Tsuna._

Suddenly Yamamoto can felt his heart piercing that tears suddenly streamed from his eyes. He shut his eyes tight and start running the wrong way.

Why in the world I'm thinking like that…

Why in the world I compared myself to my best friend?

Is this what's in my heart all along? Yamamoto felt horrible. It was as if his real self was the one calling that fact deep inside him. The times he spends with Tsuna, whenever they laughed or cry, rushed to his minds. It all become blurred and fuzzy all of the sudden just like his blurring eyes bathed with hot tears, as if those times are nothing but an illusion that his emotions had played on him.

_I am really a cruel person. _

Accidentally, Yamamoto's shoe caught a budge on the surface, his body crashed to the ground violently, loud enough that the coach a few meters away noticed.

"Takeshi are you okay?" his teammates started circling around him panic.

Yamamoto lay crippled on the ground as he groaned for the pain piercing excruciatingly traveled from his left arm to his nerves. But his vision is quitting; everything is nothing but blurred images. His left eye briefly caught the flow of red liquid beside him. Is he bleeding? His eardrums can heard the thump of his heartbeat.

Especially the cracking strain coming from his left arm.

Melancholy poured all over the boy. It was evening, his hazel eyes was not as bright as the stars anymore. But deep inside, he knew he should be feeling all this bitter feeling. His irises travelled to his broken left arm, now bandaged neatly. What will his father say about this?

Especially the fact the Sport Internationals was a week from now. Now that he mentioned it, seeing his pathetic condition, it will be impossible.

Some tears rained from Yama's eyes, he gritted his teeth to held it in harder…

Suddenly the sight of his sushi restaurant appeared in his eyes.

"Father!" he cried out loud and entered the restaurant, tears still in his eyes. He knew as a middle schooler, especially as a man, he shouldn't acting all spoiled to his parent. But he is aware that his only father what to say, and what to do. To deal with his horrendous son.

I'm sorry pops.

I'm sorry Tsuna.

"Finally it has started." Reborn, out of nowhere, smirked.

"Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto turned to his son shocked on the damage on Yama's hands. "What in the world did you got yourself into?"

"Hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed as his hands ruffled his fuzzy hair. "I got careless on baseball…."

The old man come closer to his son, his identical hazel eyes traveled through his son, it pierces like a lightning. Yama gulped by the sight of his father's eyes.

"Takeshi…have you been crying?"

"Eh..what pops?" Yamamoto stuttered as he gulped. "I'm…not crying."

There was silence for awhile. Yamamoto exactly knew his father will not buy his words because most of the time his old man know him more than he knows himself. By the serious look on his face, it seems like he knew what's going on. Damn it . This is embarrassing. Yama cursed himself.

"Stupid Takeshi." His father smiled as he wrapped his hands on his son. "It's alright…you don't have to make it to the Internationals. At least you can still play baseball once you're healed! Don't sweat it over too much, Takeshi."

Yamamoto, clueless what to say from his father's soothing compliment, reciprocate his embrace. "Yes dad." He sobbed. "Sorry for being too spoil!"

"It's alright!" his father chuckled by agreement. "It's cute. Once in awhile."

"Hey pops!" Yamamoto pouted playfully.

The evening lasted blissfully normal for Yamamoto. As usual, countless costumers come to his father's evening for dinner and now the house was lively with thousand conversations.

The regular costumers had been familiar with Yamamoto as Tsuyoshi's son. Yamamoto, who had regular good charisma, had a good relationship with the guests as well.

That night, Yamamoto exhaled wearily as he undressed his school uniform from the whole day filled with sweat, leaving his boxers put on. He walked to his bathroom for day's bath.

"Takeshi!" his father called the sweaty boy. "Just sayin' I'm glad your mood is a lot better!"

"Hahaha! Of course pops!" Yamamoto grinned, curving the soft fabric towel on his neck, covering his upper chest on both sides. "Thanks to you."

"But Takeshi." His father's smile tightened. "To be honest, I'm quiet worried with your future. I mean, I don't forbid you to play baseball, I was proud my son was the light of hope for the school's baseball team. But your grades are sometimes well…I don't mean to say baseball is wrong but.."

Yamamoto, who knew where this conversation going, shut his lips tight, nodded gravely and tried to pull a tiny forced smile. "I know dad. Don't worry! I will make sure you're not disappointed!"

The Japanese teen bluntly retreated to the room and the sound of the hurry footsteps from the bathroom can be heard.

"Damn!" Yama yelled desperately, his right fist violently pressed towards the wall while the cold water from above rained to his tanned skin. He can felt a slight blood pierced from his knuckle.

"What is happening to me?" Yama bawled himself, now right hand pasted on the wall, letting the blood flow with the running water. "I can't make to the Internationals! Then I broke my left hand, then father doubted me about baseball. Damn it! Damn it!"

He turned to look at his left hand fixed and helpless in bandage. It was not easy to take a bath with one hand he mumbled. Yama, he was crying in rage in the inside. He can felt the baseball god don't bless him anymore, everything was fail for him. He knew now he was shut from the rest of the world in his own darkness, he knew there was no more light for the boy. The light that suits him. He then realized how weak he was; Tsuna was always living as a shadow and used to be bullied often, but he can laugh when he caught himself in oversight situations, get up and try again even though he knew he will fail again and repeat in endlessly as if it was already a fate.

What about me? Yama echoed to himself. How does it feel when you're bullied and look down on someone? He never knew that of course, he got sweet compliments swimming throughout his whole life. From that second Yama knew there is something empty in his heart_. He never felt pain._ So is this how pain feels like? It was like being stabbed with a knife in the chest yet you can't plucked it off because it will hurt like hell. Tears cannot flow more from his eyes as he knew he had cried enough.

"Is this what do you mean…Hibari-san?" Yama whispered as Hibari's blame regarding Tsuna being a Mafioso Magica slowly appearing from his mind. Yama felt something hit him harder the fact he once thought he comparing someone a trash like him to Tsuna.

Why am I doubting my best friend? Yama soon agreed with Hibari's statement. He knew he have to stay away from Tsuna, for the sake of protecting his best friend.

"Sorry….Tsuna…" Yamamoto closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Present time Tsuna's house.

The brunette walked to the school as usual, except for the fact he was alone. Sometimes there should be Yamamoto being by his side…or not Ryohei….

Or even Kyoko..

Tsuna frowned by the thought of being alone especially coming back from school. Suddenly he felt a hard pat on his shoulders. Tsuna, grinned deviously guessing it was none other that the baseball nut.

"Yamamo—"

"MORNING TO THE EXTREME SAWADA!"

"Ah senpai." Tsuna's smile melts abruptly. "Morning senpai!"

"Morning Sawada! You EXTREMELY MISS SCHOOL FOR A WEEK! YOUR SENPAI HERE IS VERY VERY WORRIED!"

If he does he should've just visited. Tsuna mumbled.

"Hahahaha!" Tsuna just laughed by the sugar-coating respond. "So senpai, how's school?"

"Ah, it's been great so far." His smile still pasted on his tan skin. "I managed to enter the boxing inter preliminaries."

"WOW!" Tsuna's eyes lit up by the Ryohei's modest respond. "That is good for you senpai!"

"Extremely indeed." Ryohei replied rather quietly.

Tsuna studied his senpai. He wondered why Ryohei haven't bleed his ear yet by one of his 'extreme' remarks, especially the fact he made it into the preliminaries will made the turf head go really 'extreme' as Tsuna studied. Flickers of curiosity raised in his mind, regardless he asked about his best friend.

"Then, what about Yamamoto?"

Ryohei flinched by the name mentioned in Tsuna's mouth. He gazed to the nothingness for awhile. Then turned to the curious brunette.

"Yamamoto is behaving weird to the extreme lately." Ryohei's voice lowered a bit. "Yamamoto broke his left arm. He didn't make it to the inter."

Tsuna's sleepy eyes popped up wide. His heart was skewered by the news.

"He did…?" Tsuna's eyes gaped. His body shook violently and the heat from his fever seemed to travel back to his veins. The brunette's body faintly collapsing, fortunately his boxing senpai managed to caught the fainting body.

"Sawada!" Ryohei's voice raised but not as deafening as usual. "I know… Yamamoto news is too… much.. for you…anyways in your condition you should not come to class to the extreme!"

Tsuna flared and his body abruptly broke from Ryohei's embrace. "Then he don't make it to the internationals right?!"

Ryohei nodded gravely by the remark, his hands folded and unusual eyes occupied his tanned face.

"Oh my it's bad! Why did things happen when I am absent?!" Tsuna screamed wildly as he brushed his hair messily.

"I know right to the extreme." Ryohei answered sullenly.

"I am so worried! Urgh! Yamamoto!"

"I'm worried to the extreme!"

Behind the worrisome bickering boys, the right handed Japanese teen greeted them casually as if nothing happened. The 2 recently noisy boys froze by the sudden sunny impression.

"Yamamoto." Ryohei gave a sharp look to the baseball boy. Yamamoto greeted the boys usually with his 1000 watt smile, while the poor brunette's irises traveled to Yamamoto's left arms which was neatly tied by bandages. The brunette gave Yamamoto a sympathetic look, expecting Yama's smile to melt. But instead, the baseball teen just smiled to him and turned to Ryohei.

"Eh Senpai?" Yamamoto asked his upperclassmen grinning. "What's with the face? It's not good for your health early in the morning you know!"

Yamamoto's attempt to be as oblivious as his old self can be read by his 2 friends, they turned away sharply from the smiling teen immediately. Yamamoto, who noticed their actions, shut himself up for being ashamed of his actions being caught.

The trip to the school was as silent as ever. Nobody dared to speak any more words except the slurping sound from Yama's carton of milk and Ryohei's invisible punches to the air.

Tsuna tried to open his mouth to strike a conversation, but his hand was gripped by Ryohei, telling the boy to stop. The brunette scoffed lightly by Ryohei's cautious actions towards Yamamoto. The boxing head just nodded apologetically.

Yamamoto, who easily noticed his friends' action, just shrugged and said to them merrily.

"Well, alright I have baseball practice! See you two at break!"

The boy then disappeared as he left his friends to dust.

"Yamamoto….he's definitely not alright.." Tsuna bit his lip as he watched his best friend fled.

"Extremely!" Ryohei sighed. "And did he think he can fool us to have baseball practice with his hands? He's just hiding it of course. ARRGGHHH! EXTREMELY SAD!"

The brunette bid his goodbye to his boxing senior and went to class. Luckily it was not homeroom yet. The boy slung his bag to his chair and sat there looking into the view; it seemed years he have not been back in class.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna was taken aback by the soft and familiar voice, his heart danced in pleasure, it was nobody else other than Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan! Hi!" Tsuna's light glimmered brightly as he met the eyes of his lovely crush. He has missed her for years and here she is standing infront of him in the early morning! Lucky!

"Hi Tsuna-kun. How's your fever? You are better now right?" Kyoko asked, her face bathed in concern.

"Uh, Yes! I am a lot better! Don't worry about me, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna smiled; colors brushed on his pale cheeks. _Kyoko cares about me_!

"Okay Tsuna, I can give you the notes while you're absent. I know you asking notes from Yamamoto would be useless because he always slept in class!"

"Really?" Tsuna's eyes glowed. "Thanks Kyo—"

Before their eyes, tall piles of notebooks appeared infront of them. Then they realized Hibari stood beside Kyoko; suddenly appearing like a leprechaun. Tsuna gasped in shock.

"You can use my notes Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari's monotonous voice traveled to Tsuna's spine. "Don't let a woman do all your biddings. Kyoko Sasagawa, please return to your seat, it's almost homeroom."

Kyoko, who is aware of Hibari's status as the Disciplinary leader, obeyed and walked to her chair silently.

Tsuna glared at Hibari for hushing Kyoko away, while Hibari just stared at the raging brunette.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Hibari suddenly ducked and whisper to the brunette, which shivered Tsuna and get stares from the class.

"HAIEEE!" The fearful brunette winced.

"Stay away from Yamamoto Takeshi."

Then the boy left like the wind.

Tsuna, who initially detested Hibari, gritted his teeth in anger. What's with everyone treating Yamamoto like this?

"And so…this number must be converted into minus, because they change places with the…" the tutor's dull voice echoed to the room, accompanied by the obviously wide yawning kids and some snores.

Tsuna was sitting by the window, his mind full of thoughts about Yamamoto.

What should I talk to him about? The brunette turned back to see his fuzzy haired baseball buddy was snoring while covering his face with the textbook.

The boy wondered which words to put to talk with his broken best friend. It was unusual for best friends to have loss for words what to talk about but Tsuna knew they were in an exceptional situation. Yamamoto was broken, the brunette was sure of it. His brown eyes gazed to the vast grey sky behind the windows and noticed the window was getting misty.

How he missed seeing the sunny sky, as much as how he missed his sunny life was before he knew anything about the Mafioso magica. He hit his head with his book when he reminded of the word.

"Dame Tsuna." He heard a whisper.

The boy skipped a beat hearing a suspicious voice calling him. Isn't he just hearing things? Tsuna brushed it off and tried to listening to the professor.

"Dame Tsuna! Hear me OUT!"

He felt pain travelling from his toe to the nerve. Tsuna yelped and managed to get stares by the people around him. Fortunately the teacher didn't caught him and Yamamoto was still fast asleep. He turned below his desk and saw Reborn with a green hammer with leon's face printed on it.

"Reborn!" Tsuna scolded him quietly. "I am in class now!"

"I know." Reborn replied casually as unequipped the hammer to his little pocket. "But I know too you're thinking how to save Yamamoto."

Tsuna sweat dropped by the thought 'save Yamamoto'; he just wanted to help him.

"I want to help him." Tsuna earnestly told the arcobaleno-baby.

"I know you should." Reborn's eyes went all sparkly and puppy-like, which almost made Tsuna fall from the chair due to the cuteness. "Nobody will be able to save him except you."

Tsuna sighed desperately hearing the word 'save' again by Reborn. It's not like Yamamoto will turned to DMS or something….

Wait what?

"Reborn, how to help Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked the baby throwing the thought about DMS.

"That's for you to decide. You need to help him before it's too late, Dame Tsuna!"

"Too late?" Tsuna cocked his head by the thought.

"Yeah." Reborn just smiled while he answered and brewed a cup of coffee out of nowhere. "If you wish to save him tell me."

Tsuna knew he have to talk to Yamamoto one more time. He wished to help him. _No, save him._ This state has gone to the point where he have to 'save' Yamamoto by saying the right things, like in those heartfelt dramas that teaches a few touching words can heal a person's soul. Words then started structured in Tsuna's mind, until he realized a warm liquid flowed from his trousers' cuffs.

"Reborn! Your coffee!" Tsuna yelped in shock. "And since when did you bring coffee to class! You know the smell can attract attention!"

Reborn just slurped the coffee slowly, ignoring the remarks.

"Teacher! I smell coffee from Tsuna's table." A student pouted to the sleepy tutor.

"And Tsuna was talking to his pants from just now!" another one added.

Shit. It's all your fault Reborn! Tsuna cursed the baby. By the time Tsuna looked down, Reborn was gone.

Damn! Damn! Damn!

"Hey Tsuna! Don't tell me now you pee coffee!"

The whole class raged in laughter while the tutor just looked at Tsuna with a look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

I have enough!

Tsuna rehearsed in his mind.

In the end of class, his mind was blank and have no idea what to say to Yamamoto, especially the distracting thought about the recent ruckus which have an impact on the boy badly.

Things had gone worse for him when he saw the obviously, detested, creepy figure warped infront of his table.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna sighed. Who else will call him through his full name like a stalker.

"If you do pee coffee, you should visit the doctor. It's not good for your health."

Tsuna jumped by the monotonous sarcastic remark and colors brushed his face. What the hell Hibari-san?! Even he did laugh for it?

He did? Tsuna wondered. So..did he just laugh at class just now? So he did laugh.. Tsuna sighed by the thought. How I wished to see him smile just once. Wait what the hell?!

"T-s-u-n-a!"

Tsuna snapped from his disturbing thoughts and find Yamamoto, grinning infront of his desk. Tsuna, felt guilt seeing Yamamoto's happy face, which the brunette knew exactly why Yamamoto don't want to show his pain.

Yamamoto is not the type who will worry anyone.

Tsuna gulped and he knew this is the time to talk to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto. I want to talk."

While Hibari left.

The two boys sat on the school's roof. The clouds have gone brighter despite of the recent drizzle. The smell of the rain filled in their nostrils, which give a soothing feeling.

"It sure is nice coming up here after the rain!" Yamamoto cheered as he gulped his melon bread, turned to his silent companion. "So what do you want to talk Tsuna?"

Tsuna, who was busy going around circles with his pointing fingers on the puddles, slightly startled. Sweats rained from his forehead, knowing the fact he himself don't have the idea what to say. He knew he shouldn't be nervous with his best friend who has stayed for his whole life; it was strange.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna was loss for words as he scratched his spike brown hair.

Yamamoto cocked his head listening.

"I know I've been absent last week. Sorry for not being there." Tsuna blurted out. Yikes, it's so lame. Tsuna cursed badly.

He got no response, and Yamamoto's chewing voice stopped. It was silence for awhile, Tsuna's body shook by the current circumstance.

"I know I should be there to be with you, especially you break your arm and didn't make it to the internationals…which you really dream of ever since you're young. But Yamamoto, it's not over yet! Once your arms are healed you can participate in baseball again, and if you get the opportunity, you can sign up to the internationals again! So don't sulk over it Yamamoto! This is not like you. Don't give up Yamamoto! Ryohei, Kyoko, and me are still with you! And your baseball mates!"

The silence still lingers, Tsuna paused processing his words while Yamamoto was fixed in place.

"I know I am not an expert at giving advices." Tsuna tried to laugh and brushed his head. "But I know I have to do something to make you feel better….so…because, I am your friend Yamamoto! I don't like seeing you sad!"

"Thanks Tsuna." Yamamoto finally gave response. "That was inspiring."

Tsuna can felt his eyes boiled, his heart was touched by the excitement.

"Thank you Tsuna.." Yamamoto turned to the crying brunette, and smiled softly. "Thank you…very much."

"Yes!" Tsuna nodded enthusiastically while warm liquid poured over his face and his hands reached for his taller friend's body.

Yamamoto felt the warm body embracing him. The tanned baseball boy then tightened the grip with his right hand. It was unfair. Yamamoto repeated in his mind. Tsuna was so kind. He shouldn't treat me like this. Yamamoto can felt a large dagger slowly skewering his heart. The teen knew someone as wretched as him doesn't deserve kindness, especially the fact Tsuna was flawless and he compared his already-lucky life to someone like Tsuna, who spent his life getting bullied by people.

Screenshots from the past travelled to Yama's mind. The first time he met his angelic best friend, was seeing the little brunette cried bitterly on the playground, with broken pieces of a certain toy car; in the corner a bunch of bickering kids laughing at the poor brunette. The young baseball maniac offered his hand despite the kids.

"Are you okay?"

From the moment their eyes met, Yamamoto knew there is something different with his kid. His brown eyes was as vast as the sky, his innocent face mirrors his pure heart. Then the brunette grinned.

"Thank you! I never have someone offered hand to me before."

The young Yamamoto dropped his bat in shock. Is this the life the kid had experienced in his whole life? Then he noticed bags appeared under the kid's innocent eyes, an obvious reason he had been crying for his whole life. The baseball boy then hugged the little poor brunette.

"You're not alone anymore." The baseball boy sobbed. "It was unfair of you being treated like this! You look so kind and …and…"

The world was indeed unfair. Yamamoto noted on his mind. Why did someone as soft-hearted looking like this boy, spent his whole life being thrown stones and center of bully? In matter of fact, Yamamoto's life was the opposite.

He got hands offered when he fell down in the field.

He got a bunch of kids tailing him at school or outside.

He got compliments from his baseball mates, girls and regular people in his Dad's sushi bar.

On that moment, Yamamoto promised he will be with this boy no matter what. He swore for it.

_Tsuna_. Yamamoto slowly breaking the embrace. _Your kindness is killing me._

The sun has settled down on the horizon. The 2 teens are on the way home, throwing each others with words and soring their throats off from talking. It has been awhile.

"Hahahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed. "It's too bad senpai could not go home with us!"

"Yep." Tsuna replied. "He has the internationals to deal with."

"Uh-huh!" Yamamoto nodded in agreement as he slurped a carton of vanilla milk.

"Ciaossu!"

The 2 boys looked down and saw Reborn with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Good to see you well Yamamoto, and pee-coffee Tsuna!"

"That's not funny Reborn!" Tsuna scowled and Yamamoto laughed at the background.

"I have come here to tell you bad news."

The 2 boys froze. What could be happening in this peaceful evening?

"A huge DMS is pulling a bunch of people to death on seven-o'clock sharp tonight."

Tsuna and Yamamoto flinched. Is this another situation regarding the Mafia and stuffs? The 2 boys knew this was never a dream, but the thought of it humiliates them to the core. Dino's death is an enough pain for them already.

"So?" Tsuna bickered, as much as he was intolerable with anything influencing with Mafioso Magica. "Don't get Yamamoto and me in this Reborn. We don't want to get anything to do with Mafioso Magica and all your non-sense? Clear? Having Dino died infront of us is enough!"

Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulder noticing the raising tone in Tsuna's voice.

"I see." Reborn replied calmly. "Well okay if that is your decision. But let me tell you one thing. Sasagawa Ryohei is one of the victims dragged by the DMS."

The 2 boys was taken aback by the word. Tsuna's eyes went wide and Yamamoto spilled his drink, looking at each other horrifically. Ryohei, who is one step away of being the victor of internationals, is having his life ended tonight? The thought spun Tsuna and Yamamoto's heads.

"Senpai…" Yamamoto shivered in fear.

"And how do you think we should believe you?" Tsuna tried to brushed it off and asked Reborn.

"You can see from yourself." Reborn said.

Reborn was right.

Tsuna's eyes caught the sight of Kyoko crying in the streets. The sight of it breaks Tsuna's heart, the brunette recklessly run to the orange-haired maiden and knelt on his knees.

"Kyoko! What's going on?!"

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko sobbed as her hands grabbed for his body. Tsuna blushed badly, but know is not for the time for that. "My brother…he suddenly…"

"Kyoko!" Yamamoto tailed in. "Where's your brother?"

"My brother suddenly broke all his boxing equipment. Destroying punching bags and now…ran out of the house!" Kyoko wailed in tears.

Tsuna noticed a blue mark present on Kyoko's flawless cheeks.

"Kyoko, what's this?!" Tsuna asked in distress.

"My brother.." Kyoko hyperventilated. "He..He.."

Yamamoto noticed on Kyoko's hands gripped an object, he softly pulled it out from Kyoko's hands and gasped.

"Tsuna.." he called.

"Yeah?" Tsuna turned to Yamamoto.

"This is senpai's favorite boxing gloves. It was torn off."

The red boxing gloves was battered and sews marks are broken. It seemed to have been crushed by an extreme force and almost divided to half. Tsuna was shocked by the sight.

"Tonight, victims are going to be spiritually dragged to the roof of the shopping mall in the center district. Remember Sasagawa Ryohei will be one of them." Reborn butted in.

"WHAT?! MY BROTHER'S COMMITING SUICIDE?!" Kyoko screamed as her brown eyes filled with fear and anxiety, as it had gaped wide enough to pulled her eyeballs out. The poor girl yelled out words out loud and turned her head repeatedly, knowing the fact her brother is gonna die.

"Kyoko! Calm down!" Tsuna with no second thought hugged his poor crush, as Kyoko's sob lasted.


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness swallowed his vision.

His ears can heard the peaceful echo of silence. He can felt uninvited swells trampling all over his body The boy carefully tried to got on his knees, moaned and winced by the pain. His eyes travelled to his filthy palms, it was like as if it had been walked over by thousand pairs of shoes. His head felt like it would split any second. The boy was confused.

His sights enveloped back to the darkness, sorting all the nuisance in his mind that happened a few hours ago. Speaking of hours, how long has he been asleep? His head turned compass direction, seeking for a slight opening to let him show the outside world. The sight of wooden- wrecked windows caught his sight. The reflection was blur and misty, as if it had not been cleaned for ages, but at least it answered his question.

It was already dark. Too dark indeed. There are no stars, no moon, no flicker of street lights. His heart traced a sense of guilt, wondering which words to put to explain his mother for getting home at this hour. Nonetheless the boy stood up with a few bawls, managed to be on his feet despite his body swaying like a gale. He scrutinized his unwelcoming surroundings, where on the earth is he? Isn't he in the shopping mall, trying to save his living-death-controlled upperclassmen? His beloved's big brother? His best friend's best friend? One of the few of his friends?

If his memory had not failed him, he was deadly sure he had caught himself in the following situation:

Forced to chase Ryohei by Yamamoto.

Got caught and stuck in the sea of 'zombies'.

Tsuna sighed. His lips straightened, his fist clenched and his eyes boiled to verge of tears. His body shook uncontrollably, craving for the voice of either Reborn or Yamamoto. The crumbled tiles and ceiling dominated his surroundings. Walls cracked. Bits of windows' glass showered like a lightening. The fearful brunette's throat was too hoarse to scream.

"Reborn…!" he choked. "Yamamoto! Are you there!"

The thumping sound of falling boxes echoed beyond recognition. Broken light bulbs in broad ceiling sky dived from the ceiling. Laughters….

The brunette dropped on his knees again, he felt like he had shrunk out from the rest of the world as he hopelessly crawled to one of the stationary boxes in his 12 o'clock. He his behind it, letting his left iris have a peek.

The voice of chuckling children. Little children. Their voices sound like they are part of this building, blending and resonating. Suddenly he heard tapping shoes. It came here. Closer and closer. Chunks of metal rang from probably the same direction.. no more like a crying chains. Followed by the hitting metal on the surface. What might it be? Sickles? Axe? Countless hazardous metallic objects lined up on Tsuna's tiny mind.

Tsuna's breathe rate increased, his heart was racing for escape. How the hell am I supposed to move? He knew any single move even breathing is his last second before death, so how is he gonna get up and run from this room? He won't make it. Moreover what is this room? The darkness had tricked him.

The footsteps abruptly came to a stop. Yet the ringing chains and metals are louder to the point it's believable that 'thing' can be by his side. The brunette gathered his courage, bit by bit, and dared to pictured the sighs before his back. He turned around.

A tall-shadow, hazy yet frightening, dominated before him. His hands grasped for the wooden sharp, long object that had red-liquid stained on it, the razor was extensive and curved. It was faceless except hurls of bandages covering it's entire face, it let out a funny howl and hovered the sickle right above the spiky brunette's fuzzy hair.

The brunette counted the seconds before the sharp razors divided his body and ends his pathetic life. The razor was slow motioned, his mind crave for the last thoughts of his life.

The image of smiling Kyoko hugging her brother Ryohei who's fist snaked a golden medallion with the boxing gloves printed on it and obviously written with his 'extreme' remark, Yamamoto happily running around with gripping the baseball bat with both of his hands, Dino sitting on his apartment chomping cookies and blabbering nonsense, Lambo and I-Pin bickering and food fighting in the kitchen, flying omelettes and cereals that swamped the house yet his parents laughed it off carelessly. Tsuna was glad to be part of those moments; he knew he will die with no regrets.

Reverting to normal time flow, the tip of the razor had arrived on the brunette's forehead. In stake of all those honey thoughts, his lips curved to a tight line, curiosity aroused his heart.

What does Hibari like when he smiles?

The memories of Hibari travelled to Tsuna right before the shutdown of his life. Yes, he is threatening: he can felt the soft palms brushing his own when the boy first time met him and dragged him to the infirmary. His purple iris, narrowed on the brunette's resonating sadness and desperation. Since when did anyone cared? Hibari's sudden interference in almost any situation, way too good timing. Tsuna chuckled by the thought of Hibari in his mind, why is Hibari he think about?

But the brunette sure knows.

Hibari Kyoya means no harm. He wished to get to know him better. Or at least understanding his motives…

That is definitely Tsuna's regret that snapped him from his serenity in his death penalty.

Suddenly a sharp line crossed over the reaper's chest like a shooting rocket. Blood rained and bathed the brunette's greasy hoody and jersey. The brunette cannot believe before his eyes, it was as if air sliced through his murderer. A loud moan erupted from the monster, then it collapsed on the floor. Eternally.

"Are you okay, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The voice was too recognizable. Tsuna abruptly hopped from his hiding. Hibari Kyoya. Stood there, his hands as usual gripped his infamously killing tonfas, a cloud-printed ring was engulfed on purple flames encircling his engaged finger. His face was placid, his eyes gazed deeply to the brunette.

Tsuna, who is thirst of company from all his fears, his body was pulled to hug the taller boy infront of him, but instead he gingerly approached his stalker, who stood fixed and still non reacting. Besides, hugging? It sounds really sick.

"Hibari-san." The brunette's voice was cool and calm, his eyes narrowed for his new threat.

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari wiped the dust from his jet-black jacket with the word 'discipline' pinned. "Your eyes tell me you're not okay I hope."

"Obviously!" anger in the brunette's voice. "Wouldn't you do the same thing if you're under a…monster or DMS?"

The brunette was shocked of his words. Cold and unwelcoming, a logical feeling towards Hibari automatically inserted his gratitude to him. It was painful and awkward. He felt his heart is splitting apart like a cliff.

Hibari almost smiled, the prefect grabbed the brunette, burying him under his chest. "It's a relief you're safe, Tsunayoshi."

It was really warm. Tsuna thought. The smell of the fabric in his clothes relieved the boy greatly from panic. His warm hands embracing his body was so peaceful and Tsuna, little bit admitted how he ever wish it will never let it go. The brunette felt safe, really safe. Regardless the fact Hibari was a mafioso, Tsuna knew Hibari never meant harm. His hands gripped tightly to Hibari's clothes, colors brushing the brunette's cheeks.

Tsuna snapped from his thoughts? What the hell is he thinking? The boy abruptly pulled Hibari's hands out of his embrace, almost vulnerable that Hibari's hands are stoning on his back.

"Why?" Hibari's eyebrows rose. "I thought you're scared and need company?"

"Well I do." Tsuna nodded sternly. "But at least…not with the hug…it's awkward.."

He can felt blood rushing to his cheeks and his heartbeat racing. Tsuna turned his head away opposing the prefect.

"Wow." Hibari's voice unchanged. "But you don't felt awkward when you hug Yamamoto Takeshi the other day, you prefer the baseball boy than me, hmm?"

"That's not how it is Hibari-san!" Tsuna's hands fought on the air, his cheeks getting redder like a tomato. "And please drop the subject, further discussion would be REALLY unnecessary!"

The fierce prefect froze, his slight smile melt; yet, but he nodded deeply. "Understood, if that's what you want."

In the midst of the awkward drama, voices of desperation, crying, moaning, wimpers, boomed into the room like a stereo. Right before their eyes, the recent zombies, handed with sharp objects, approached to them step by step. Their eyes gaped wide, and saliva all over their lips like hungry dogs yearning for food.

There, slight beads of tears dropped from Tsuna's eyes, a guy with turf like hair was raising his fist, shed with blood, clothes was stripped bare from his body and it was stamped with bruises.

"Senpai…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Sasagawa Ryohei.." Hibari's teeth clenched as he slid his purple-flame-bathed tonfas infront of his chest. "And some herbivores lining up to be bitten to death."

Tsuna sweated dropped.

"Ah Sawada and Hibari!" Ryohei greeted them, his eyes gazed to the void. "Come join to the party! You're just in time!"

"Party?" Tsuna's voice shook, his eyes gazed to his upperclassmen's endlessly blood-flowing fist; on the other hand a man who was in his 20's and zombie-nised, was crying endlessly in pain as his abdomen was shed with red-black plasma, his left eye seems to be freshly gauged out by the jolting bleeding retina, his teeth crunched like ruins, his mouth was fresh river blood. Tsuna quivered like a worm by the picture.

"Yeah, now the game we are playing is boxing." Ryohei continued while he squatted, his fist extremely crashed a man's ribs by the subsequently cracking sound of bones. "The one that will be the floor first will be KO'ed."

Tsuna instinctively reached his fingers on the tip of Hibari's jacket, the boy protectively raised his tonfas, forming a suitable battle pose.

"Stop destroying the peace of Namimori, Sasagawa Ryohei." The boy sharpened his eyes as he swayed his jacket proudly, believing his pride. "I won't let you cause a blood-shed on Nanimori shopping mall."

"Hibari." Ryohei wiped the splashed blood from his lips. "So you're next huh?"

"I guess so." Hibari's bolted to the boxing man as tonfas gripping in his fingers transformed to 2 matching police handcuffs. "I will bite you to death."

The boxing upperclassmen formed a sadistic grin, he raised his fist to reached Hibari's temple and landed an extreme punch on his pale face. "Extreme!"

A slight blood flowed from Hibari's forehead as he let out a light winced, but nevertheless he evaded Ryohei's supersonic vulnerable punches as if he can read them. The prideful man slid the handcuffs from his pocket to his fingers, and abruptly locked it on Ryohei's fist, risking his left eye.

"Handcuffing me won't work Hibari!" Ryohei's voice bled the world again. "I will break it to the extreme."

"How naïve, as expected of a herbivore." A sly smile stretched on Hibari's face regardless swells grown from his left eye. "Go die."

The prefect summoned a ball of purple flame over the upperclassmen who was about to charge another blood shedding punch, it arrived on the turf head like a clashing meteor. An extremely loud squall was let out from the boxing man, crying in the heat of fire burning bits of his organs. Meanwhile the handcuff on Ryohei's hand, multiplied rapidly as the flames absorbed to his body, forming a mummy-like cuff scalping Ryohei's entire body.

"AUUUUUAARRGGHHHH!" Ryohei winced for the never-ending pain.

"No Hibari-san!" Tsuna grabbed Hibari's feet. "Stop it! We just need to save Ryohei! DON'T KILL HIM!"

Unexpectedly, the fierce prefect rebuffed Tsuna's complain, yet the violet flame on his ring ablaze greatly, causing more fire on the muscled-upperclassmen's body, ripping more of his skin; showing the nakedness of his bones on his left arm.

The brunette, useless and vulnerable, his throat was too tired to speak, his head is too dizzy to think; to witness the last moments of his upperclassmen burnt into ashes. He screeched with the remaining voice he had, trying to keep Hibari's age, but it was futile. The louder he was, the fiercer the flames ablaze; cutting the seconds Ryohei had before his end.

"Someone…" Tsuna croaked as he hiccupped; tears streaming down his lips as he felt the saltiness of his misery. "Please…."

All hope is not lost, when a huge blinding ball of light immersed the room.

"Dark Mafia Spirit Excorcised!" a ray of blue light appeared in the middle and soon the room was engulfed with an interrupting bright light. All the zombie like creatures dropped on their knees as their hands clasped on their eyes.

"May the dark spirit left the vessel, DMS DISPEL!"

From the zombie like creatures, hollow spirits-like creature flew out of their bodies like lingering souls summoned by the heavens, but eventually they all blended into one, forming a huge one, almost like the one that attacked Tsuna earlier. After the souls left them, the victims passed out, laying conscious on the floor, even Ryohei.

"Shigure Souen Ryu. Stance 10." The bathed blue light reverted into a fountain of water that forms a breathtaking Niagara falls, in the middle a man, fuzzy black haired, raised his swords beyond the lake and jolted the blade to the monster's heart.

"Scontro di Rondine!"

The monster let out a final scream, and they invaded into nothingness. The zombie like creatures got up, sane and questions echoed throughout the room, asking about their whereabouts.

"Where am I, Sawada?" Ryohei turned to Tsuna quizzically. "Woah! I am extremely bleeding like hell! What in the world happen?"

"Umm…" Tsuna replied seeing Ryohei's sane face, which is quiet ironic for the brunette watched as his upperclassmen had just killed someone. But he brushed that aside, he watched as his hero stood before him.

A ring, rain like printed snaked on his engage finger.

Blue knee-length blouse with sky-blue cape and tight white leggings; a long blade gripped on his hand. The rain that washed everything.

"Mafioso Magica Yamamoto Takeshi." The voice of a baby echoed as the little arcobaleno catwalked from the door, holding a cup of coffee as he slurped it in delight.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness swallowed his vision.

His ears can heard the peaceful echo of silence. He can felt uninvited swells trampling all over his body The boy carefully tried to got on his knees, moaned and winced by the pain. His eyes travelled to his filthy palms, it was like as if it had been walked over by thousand pairs of shoes. His head felt like it would split any second. The boy was confused.

His sights enveloped back to the darkness, sorting all the nuisance in his mind that happened a few hours ago. Speaking of hours, how long has he been asleep? His head turned compass direction, seeking for a slight opening to let him show the outside world. The sight of wooden- wrecked windows caught his sight. The reflection was blur and misty, as if it had not been cleaned for ages, but at least it answered his question.

It was already dark. Too dark indeed. There are no stars, no moon, no flicker of street lights. His heart traced a sense of guilt, wondering which words to put to explain his mother for getting home at this hour. Nonetheless the boy stood up with a few bawls, managed to be on his feet despite his body swaying like a gale. He scrutinized his unwelcoming surroundings, where on the earth is he? Isn't he in the shopping mall, trying to save his living-death-controlled upperclassmen? His beloved's big brother? His best friend's best friend? One of the few of his friends?

If his memory had not failed him, he was deadly sure he had caught himself in the following situation:

Forced to chase Ryohei by Yamamoto.

Got caught and stuck in the sea of 'zombies'.

Tsuna sighed. His lips straightened, his fist clenched and his eyes boiled to verge of tears. His body shook uncontrollably, craving for the voice of either Reborn or Yamamoto. The crumbled tiles and ceiling dominated his surroundings. Walls cracked. Bits of windows' glass showered like a lightening. The fearful brunette's throat was too hoarse to scream.

"Reborn…!" he choked. "Yamamoto! Are you there!"

The thumping sound of falling boxes echoed beyond recognition. Broken light bulbs in broad ceiling sky dived from the ceiling. Laughters….

The brunette dropped on his knees again, he felt like he had shrunk out from the rest of the world as he hopelessly crawled to one of the stationary boxes in his 12 o'clock. He his behind it, letting his left iris have a peek.

The voice of chuckling children. Little children. Their voices sound like they are part of this building, blending and resonating. Suddenly he heard tapping shoes. It came here. Closer and closer. Chunks of metal rang from probably the same direction.. no more like a crying chains. Followed by the hitting metal on the surface. What might it be? Sickles? Axe? Countless hazardous metallic objects lined up on Tsuna's tiny mind.

Tsuna's breathe rate increased, his heart was racing for escape. How the hell am I supposed to move? He knew any single move even breathing is his last second before death, so how is he gonna get up and run from this room? He won't make it. Moreover what is this room? The darkness had tricked him.

The footsteps abruptly came to a stop. Yet the ringing chains and metals are louder to the point it's believable that 'thing' can be by his side. The brunette gathered his courage, bit by bit, and dared to pictured the sighs before his back. He turned around.

A tall-shadow, hazy yet frightening, dominated before him. His hands grasped for the wooden sharp, long object that had red-liquid stained on it, the razor was extensive and curved. It was faceless except hurls of bandages covering it's entire face, it let out a funny howl and hovered the sickle right above the spiky brunette's fuzzy hair.

The brunette counted the seconds before the sharp razors divided his body and ends his pathetic life. The razor was slow motioned, his mind crave for the last thoughts of his life.

The image of smiling Kyoko hugging her brother Ryohei who's fist snaked a golden medallion with the boxing gloves printed on it and obviously written with his 'extreme' remark, Yamamoto happily running around with gripping the baseball bat with both of his hands, Dino sitting on his apartment chomping cookies and blabbering nonsense, Lambo and I-Pin bickering and food fighting in the kitchen, flying omelettes and cereals that swamped the house yet his parents laughed it off carelessly. Tsuna was glad to be part of those moments; he knew he will die with no regrets.

Reverting to normal time flow, the tip of the razor had arrived on the brunette's forehead. In stake of all those honey thoughts, his lips curved to a tight line, curiosity aroused his heart.

What does Hibari like when he smiles?

The memories of Hibari travelled to Tsuna right before the shutdown of his life. Yes, he is threatening: he can felt the soft palms brushing his own when the boy first time met him and dragged him to the infirmary. His purple iris, narrowed on the brunette's resonating sadness and desperation. Since when did anyone cared? Hibari's sudden interference in almost any situation, way too good timing. Tsuna chuckled by the thought of Hibari in his mind, why is Hibari he think about?

But the brunette sure knows.

Hibari Kyoya means no harm. He wished to get to know him better. Or at least understanding his motives…

That is definitely Tsuna's regret that snapped him from his serenity in his death penalty.

Suddenly a sharp line crossed over the reaper's chest like a shooting rocket. Blood rained and bathed the brunette's greasy hoody and jersey. The brunette cannot believe before his eyes, it was as if air sliced through his murderer. A loud moan erupted from the monster, then it collapsed on the floor. Eternally.

"Are you okay, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The voice was too recognizable. Tsuna abruptly hopped from his hiding. Hibari Kyoya. Stood there, his hands as usual gripped his infamously killing tonfas, a cloud-printed ring was engulfed on purple flames encircling his engaged finger. His face was placid, his eyes gazed deeply to the brunette.

Tsuna, who is thirst of company from all his fears, his body was pulled to hug the taller boy infront of him, but instead he gingerly approached his stalker, who stood fixed and still non reacting. Besides, hugging? It sounds really sick.

"Hibari-san." The brunette's voice was cool and calm, his eyes narrowed for his new threat.

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari wiped the dust from his jet-black jacket with the word 'discipline' pinned. "Your eyes tell me you're not okay I hope."

"Obviously!" anger in the brunette's voice. "Wouldn't you do the same thing if you're under a…monster or DMS?"

The brunette was shocked of his words. Cold and unwelcoming, a logical feeling towards Hibari automatically inserted his gratitude to him. It was painful and awkward. He felt his heart is splitting apart like a cliff.

Hibari almost smiled, the prefect grabbed the brunette, burying him under his chest. "It's a relief you're safe, Tsunayoshi."

It was really warm. Tsuna thought. The smell of the fabric in his clothes relieved the boy greatly from panic. His warm hands embracing his body was so peaceful and Tsuna, little bit admitted how he ever wish it will never let it go. The brunette felt safe, really safe. Regardless the fact Hibari was a mafioso, Tsuna knew Hibari never meant harm. His hands gripped tightly to Hibari's clothes, colors brushing the brunette's cheeks.

Tsuna snapped from his thoughts? What the hell is he thinking? The boy abruptly pulled Hibari's hands out of his embrace, almost vulnerable that Hibari's hands are stoning on his back.

"Why?" Hibari's eyebrows rose. "I thought you're scared and need company?"

"Well I do." Tsuna nodded sternly. "But at least…not with the hug…it's awkward.."

He can felt blood rushing to his cheeks and his heartbeat racing. Tsuna turned his head away opposing the prefect.

"Wow." Hibari's voice unchanged. "But you don't felt awkward when you hug Yamamoto Takeshi the other day, you prefer the baseball boy than me, hmm?"

"That's not how it is Hibari-san!" Tsuna's hands fought on the air, his cheeks getting redder like a tomato. "And please drop the subject, further discussion would be REALLY unnecessary!"

The fierce prefect froze, his slight smile melt; yet, but he nodded deeply. "Understood, if that's what you want."

In the midst of the awkward drama, voices of desperation, crying, moaning, wimpers, boomed into the room like a stereo. Right before their eyes, the recent zombies, handed with sharp objects, approached to them step by step. Their eyes gaped wide, and saliva all over their lips like hungry dogs yearning for food.

There, slight beads of tears dropped from Tsuna's eyes, a guy with turf like hair was raising his fist, shed with blood, clothes was stripped bare from his body and it was stamped with bruises.

"Senpai…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Sasagawa Ryohei.." Hibari's teeth clenched as he slid his purple-flame-bathed tonfas infront of his chest. "And some herbivores lining up to be bitten to death."

Tsuna sweated dropped.

"Ah Sawada and Hibari!" Ryohei greeted them, his eyes gazed to the void. "Come join to the party! You're just in time!"

"Party?" Tsuna's voice shook, his eyes gazed to his upperclassmen's endlessly blood-flowing fist; on the other hand a man who was in his 20's and zombie-nised, was crying endlessly in pain as his abdomen was shed with red-black plasma, his left eye seems to be freshly gauged out by the jolting bleeding retina, his teeth crunched like ruins, his mouth was fresh river blood. Tsuna quivered like a worm by the picture.

"Yeah, now the game we are playing is boxing." Ryohei continued while he squatted, his fist extremely crashed a man's ribs by the subsequently cracking sound of bones. "The one that will be the floor first will be KO'ed."

Tsuna instinctively reached his fingers on the tip of Hibari's jacket, the boy protectively raised his tonfas, forming a suitable battle pose.

"Stop destroying the peace of Namimori, Sasagawa Ryohei." The boy sharpened his eyes as he swayed his jacket proudly, believing his pride. "I won't let you cause a blood-shed on Nanimori shopping mall."

"Hibari." Ryohei wiped the splashed blood from his lips. "So you're next huh?"

"I guess so." Hibari's bolted to the boxing man as tonfas gripping in his fingers transformed to 2 matching police handcuffs. "I will bite you to death."

The boxing upperclassmen formed a sadistic grin, he raised his fist to reached Hibari's temple and landed an extreme punch on his pale face. "Extreme!"

A slight blood flowed from Hibari's forehead as he let out a light winced, but nevertheless he evaded Ryohei's supersonic vulnerable punches as if he can read them. The prideful man slid the handcuffs from his pocket to his fingers, and abruptly locked it on Ryohei's fist, risking his left eye.

"Handcuffing me won't work Hibari!" Ryohei's voice bled the world again. "I will break it to the extreme."

"How naïve, as expected of a herbivore." A sly smile stretched on Hibari's face regardless swells grown from his left eye. "Go die."

The prefect summoned a ball of purple flame over the upperclassmen who was about to charge another blood shedding punch, it arrived on the turf head like a clashing meteor. An extremely loud squall was let out from the boxing man, crying in the heat of fire burning bits of his organs. Meanwhile the handcuff on Ryohei's hand, multiplied rapidly as the flames absorbed to his body, forming a mummy-like cuff scalping Ryohei's entire body.

"AUUUUUAARRGGHHHH!" Ryohei winced for the never-ending pain.

"No Hibari-san!" Tsuna grabbed Hibari's feet. "Stop it! We just need to save Ryohei! DON'T KILL HIM!"

Unexpectedly, the fierce prefect rebuffed Tsuna's complain, yet the violet flame on his ring ablaze greatly, causing more fire on the muscled-upperclassmen's body, ripping more of his skin; showing the nakedness of his bones on his left arm.

The brunette, useless and vulnerable, his throat was too tired to speak, his head is too dizzy to think; to witness the last moments of his upperclassmen burnt into ashes. He screeched with the remaining voice he had, trying to keep Hibari's age, but it was futile. The louder he was, the fiercer the flames ablaze; cutting the seconds Ryohei had before his end.

"Someone…" Tsuna croaked as he hiccupped; tears streaming down his lips as he felt the saltiness of his misery. "Please…."

All hope is not lost, when a huge blinding ball of light immersed the room.

"Dark Mafia Spirit Excorcised!" a ray of blue light appeared in the middle and soon the room was engulfed with an interrupting bright light. All the zombie like creatures dropped on their knees as their hands clasped on their eyes.

"May the dark spirit left the vessel, DMS DISPEL!"

From the zombie like creatures, hollow spirits-like creature flew out of their bodies like lingering souls summoned by the heavens, but eventually they all blended into one, forming a huge one, almost like the one that attacked Tsuna earlier. After the souls left them, the victims passed out, laying conscious on the floor, even Ryohei.

"Shigure Souen Ryu. Stance 10." The bathed blue light reverted into a fountain of water that forms a breathtaking Niagara falls, in the middle a man, fuzzy black haired, raised his swords beyond the lake and jolted the blade to the monster's heart.

"Scontro di Rondine!"

The monster let out a final scream, and they invaded into nothingness. The zombie like creatures got up, sane and questions echoed throughout the room, asking about their whereabouts.

"Where am I, Sawada?" Ryohei turned to Tsuna quizzically. "Woah! I am extremely bleeding like hell! What in the world happen?"

"Umm…" Tsuna replied seeing Ryohei's sane face, which is quiet ironic for the brunette watched as his upperclassmen had just killed someone. But he brushed that aside, he watched as his hero stood before him.

A ring, rain like printed snaked on his engage finger.

Blue knee-length blouse with sky-blue cape and tight white leggings; a long blade gripped on his hand. The rain that washed everything.

"Mafioso Magica Yamamoto Takeshi." The voice of a baby echoed as the little arcobaleno catwalked from the door, holding a cup of coffee as he slurped it in delight.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tenth…" Gokudera turned to the brunette who was chomping his hamburger steak happily, Tsuna's delighted face flipped to his concerning look to his newfound friend. "How do I eat this?"

Appalling horror poured Tsuna's face. His iris dramatically travelled to Gokudera's fingers, which is eerily and tightly at the same time gritting 2 wooden chopsticks and the exploding rice bowl dispersed dirtily in his trousers.

"Gokudera-kun doesn't know how to eat Japanese- style?!" Tsuna exclaimed as pairs of eyes were firing at them, the silverette snickered looked taken aback.

"Hey Remember! I am half Italian and half Japanese!" Gokudera muffled with some ball of rice fully contained in his mouth. "Then don't ask me to teach your math, economics, English, sains ards ent wooowoowoo…"

"Gokudera-kun what are you talking about?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I say I won't teach you math, economics, English, science, arts and other subjects!" Gokudera roughly swallowed his rice that his neck jolted up like a cartoon, giving him the space to have his conversation.

"In other words. All subjects…" The brunette exhaled a desperate sigh and a pity remark for himself.

"Exactly Dame-Tsuna.." Gokudera tidied his rice-mess. "I mean tenth." He cleared his throat obviously, olive beads gazing to Tsuna's eyes and lips forming a sarcastic sly grin.

"Well whatever." Tsuna wrapped his neatly pink bento box and hid it in his bag before anybody saw it.

The brunette looked at the Italian. He smiled. How he had wished Yamamoto or Ryohei can join them. The brunette could hardly waited to introduce Gokudera to Yamamoto, who he think the 2 are quiet 'similar' in nature…except Gokudera is clearly polished wiz in subjects, exceptional his logical judgments.

"You know what, I feel quiet happy…" suddenly Gokudera's tone changed from his usually rash and raspy voice to a quiet low and gentle. The brunette turned to the silverette, a bit unexpected and was taken aback for Gokudera to chit-chat like this other than bullying or exaggerating. His silver strands were blending by the wind, hovering his pale face and pastel-irises, which is gazing intensely to the floating silver mantle on the broad sky. Gokudera slowly put his palms on his head, bent his body, laid on the maize of greens; brushing his skin against the emerald-mushy field that erodes the smell of dew and honey.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna cocked his brown spikes, still in his sitting position, chewing a short bread.

"I am grateful for the fact, I still remember this moment." Gokudera slid his left arm to his forehead enough covering his jade orbs. "Sitting on the grass field, eating lunch with a friend…the feeling…I never forget this."

The brunette studied Gokudera. He positioned himself closer to the laying Italian, his orange eyes attentively scanned Gokudera's different behavior. He let out a light gasp, unfortunately unnoticeable by the Italian when a bead of warm liquid slid from Gokudera's pale cheeks.

"This is definitely.." A piercing sob ripped from Gokudera's throat. "What I find the most happiest thing I ever felt in my life. I've never been…so happy before.."

Tsuna was quiet for awhile. Happiness and remorse blended in his heart. Gokudera finds eating lunch with friends is endearing as if he found the last piece of gold in the world? Tsuna's heart stirred in questions, what might Gokudera has been through? Why did he find the find the daily things every children experience in the world very dear to him?

Tsuna's hands slowly reaching Gokudera's resting palms weakly on the grass, it was icy and cold. He imagined putting himself in Gokudera's shoes; shutting himself in the library for no reason, or did he? Does Gokudera even have friends?

Tears flow like a fountain uncontrollably from Tsuna's eyes. His throat let out a yelling voice of a monkey and the wailing voice of a baby. Gokudera instinctively bent to a sitting position, his chilly hands touched Tsuna's fragile body.

"What's wrong?" The silverette asked Tsuna.

"I'm just…" Tsuna's hands rubbed his tears from the palm of his uniform. "Gokudera-kun, you've been through a lot aren't you? You're very lonely….more than I am!"

Gokudera froze by the statement. His hands abruptly snapped from Tsuna's body, emotions filled his jade eyes.

"You sure is a special one.. Tsunayoshi." Gokudera smiled. "Those hyper intuitions you had about judging people and situations…are perfection."

The rest of the school days fortunately went normally for the little brunette. He spend most of his time with Gokudera, even able to bring the new hard-headed Italian to his boxing senior and become quick buddies which flutter Tsuna's heart more for expanding his circle of little friends. But today Yamamoto didn't make it to lunch either; the baseball idiot seemed to skip his classes for sole practices or even hunting for Grief seeds Tsuna speculated. Tsuna also learnt that he never noticed Gokudera in the class until he met him today. What a shame.

The final school bell rung and the symphony of pushed chairs into tables and sigh of reliefs circulated the classroom as if the students have a load of burden lifted up from their shoulders. Teens strolled out in groups of twos or threes, faces streamed with glee and eagerness as the afternoon golden rays of sun streaked to outline their skin beneath the school's windows. The hallway currently was packed with students like sardines.

Tsuna and Gokudera were the only ones in class. Gokudera patiently waited for the slow brunette packing his things while his cigarette plucked on his plump lips. A few smoky exhale later, Tsuna turned to Gokudera.

"Let's go!"

"Yes, tenth."

"I told you stop calling me that."

"Hahahaha." Gokudera giggled beneath his baking breathe. "The boxing numb, his hair is like turfs."

"Yeah you call him turf-head, which is not polite." Tsuna's eyes gazed to the ceiling, definitely gazing to the void, tired of Gokudera's pointless rants.

"He called me Octopus Head." Gokudera's teeth gritted, his voice muffled. in annoyance. "What am I ? Some kind of an UMA?!"

The brunette purposely overlook Gokudera's trailing complains, his mind crave for the tanned face of his baseball friend he know. His mind listed the places where Yamamoto could be in this time of hour: baseball field, his sushi shack or somewhere in the streets hunting for DMS which he needed Reborn's help to seek for him. Tsuna dread the thought of seeing the hypocrite little baby, not mention even asking for errand from him.

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh. How he wished to introduce Yamamoto to the noisy foreigner. Yamamoto's easy nature can melted Gokudera's repetitive sentences and balanced out their personalities. How he wish the trio can be friends together; even the brunette felt the Italian is closer to him more than Ryohei despite he has been friends with him for quiet a long time.

The 2 teens were now out on the school grounds. The honey-orange horizons and the smell of the evening roasted yams greeted them from the icy packed indoors. The school gates are fortunately empty now, which made the teens go home in ease without having to piling up with students, as if the outside was having a grand sale.

However, alarm washed Tsuna's face when his eagle-eyed irises caught the sight of a familiar figure, leaning lazily against the left fence, hands embracing himself tightly like shielding him from harm, or even crowd. His eyelids closed and Tsuna believed the scary leader had fallen asleep from his calm row of breath. His eyelids opened, revealing the threatening violet beads, narrowing at the brunette and the Italian foreigner who was chewing the dust of his cigarette bits.

"You!" Gokudera snarled, his cigarette stick fled from his teeth and landed mutely on the ground, which tip of flame on the end extinguished.

Tsuna mentally shriek and Gokudera's random trigger, his temper sparked quick as his cigarette, Hibari just stood fixed in the same position, the orange rays casting his shadows, extended beneath the school gates.

"Gokudera Hayato. You seem to be alive."

"Hibari Kyoya!" Gokudera's voice raised managed to bent Tsuna's ears and puny courage.

"Stop it! Gokudera, is not like you know Hibari, right?" Tsuna's voice jiggled panic stricken, his heart looped stressed when the Italian turned to the brunette, jade eyes gazing deeply to Tsuna's, his vocal hoisted full of malice and deep anger.

"I do know him! Only I do! He…He…." Sudden tears prickled from Gokudera's left iris. His teeth clenched tightly together.

"Gokudera, give it up…" Hibari trailed easily as if he talks like nothing happen by the frustrating scene.

"Give it up?! What the hell?! Are you selfish? You are like doing everything you want, messing up timeline and my life! Do you have any idea what impact your immoral thing you have done? Especially to me?!"

"Shut up." Hibari brushed his hair lazily, his eyes narrowed to the furious-unknown-cause Italian teen. "It's for all our own good, right…besides, once I settle everything right, you will see."

"YOU-!" a raspy sob escaped Gokudera's throat, his spluttering salivas on the tip of his teeth. "Do you want the same thing happen to you?! You're lucky HE is still beside you, and notice you…if me..if me.."

Tsuna's eyes brim of questions, even though he had no slightest idea Hibari and Gokudera talk about, he is sure Gokudera and Hibari know each other. For a quiet long time.

"I am going to make this my last trip, Gokudera." Hibari's steely violet beads soften. "I will end everything. 2 months from now, Ghost will come. You remember that right?"

Gokudera's jaws died to snap at the prefect who still babbling around nonsense to Tsuna, but instead his mouth left opened wide. He nodded sullenly.

"Good. Then see you tomorrow."

Hibari took off.

It was silence. Awkward silence. Tsuna can hear the evening chirps of canary birds died down to lingering silence of the wind. Gokudera froze in the place. His distressed emotions seemed to have subsided like the epilogue of the raging storm. The poor brunette turned to his foreign friend, who seems to loss for words.

"Tenth." Gokudera turned to Tsuna, red eye bags and salty tears present in the olive irises. "Please, be a Mafioso Magica, and put an end to everything."


	12. Chapter 12

"Tenth…" Gokudera turned to the brunette who was chomping his hamburger steak happily, Tsuna's delighted face flipped to his concerning look to his newfound friend. "How do I eat this?"

Appalling horror poured Tsuna's face. His iris dramatically travelled to Gokudera's fingers, which is eerily and tightly at the same time gritting 2 wooden chopsticks and the exploding rice bowl dispersed dirtily in his trousers.

"Gokudera-kun doesn't know how to eat Japanese- style?!" Tsuna exclaimed as pairs of eyes were firing at them, the silverette snickered looked taken aback.

"Hey Remember! I am half Italian and half Japanese!" Gokudera muffled with some ball of rice fully contained in his mouth. "Then don't ask me to teach your math, economics, English, sains ards ent wooowoowoo…"

"Gokudera-kun what are you talking about?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I say I won't teach you math, economics, English, science, arts and other subjects!" Gokudera roughly swallowed his rice that his neck jolted up like a cartoon, giving him the space to have his conversation.

"In other words. All subjects…" The brunette exhaled a desperate sigh and a pity remark for himself.

"Exactly Dame-Tsuna.." Gokudera tidied his rice-mess. "I mean tenth." He cleared his throat obviously, olive beads gazing to Tsuna's eyes and lips forming a sarcastic sly grin.

"Well whatever." Tsuna wrapped his neatly pink bento box and hid it in his bag before anybody saw it.

The brunette looked at the Italian. He smiled. How he had wished Yamamoto or Ryohei can join them. The brunette could hardly waited to introduce Gokudera to Yamamoto, who he think the 2 are quiet 'similar' in nature…except Gokudera is clearly polished wiz in subjects, exceptional his logical judgments.

"You know what, I feel quiet happy…" suddenly Gokudera's tone changed from his usually rash and raspy voice to a quiet low and gentle. The brunette turned to the silverette, a bit unexpected and was taken aback for Gokudera to chit-chat like this other than bullying or exaggerating. His silver strands were blending by the wind, hovering his pale face and pastel-irises, which is gazing intensely to the floating silver mantle on the broad sky. Gokudera slowly put his palms on his head, bent his body, laid on the maize of greens; brushing his skin against the emerald-mushy field that erodes the smell of dew and honey.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna cocked his brown spikes, still in his sitting position, chewing a short bread.

"I am grateful for the fact, I still remember this moment." Gokudera slid his left arm to his forehead enough covering his jade orbs. "Sitting on the grass field, eating lunch with a friend…the feeling…I never forget this."

The brunette studied Gokudera. He positioned himself closer to the laying Italian, his orange eyes attentively scanned Gokudera's different behavior. He let out a light gasp, unfortunately unnoticeable by the Italian when a bead of warm liquid slid from Gokudera's pale cheeks.

"This is definitely.." A piercing sob ripped from Gokudera's throat. "What I find the most happiest thing I ever felt in my life. I've never been…so happy before.."

Tsuna was quiet for awhile. Happiness and remorse blended in his heart. Gokudera finds eating lunch with friends is endearing as if he found the last piece of gold in the world? Tsuna's heart stirred in questions, what might Gokudera has been through? Why did he find the find the daily things every children experience in the world very dear to him?

Tsuna's hands slowly reaching Gokudera's resting palms weakly on the grass, it was icy and cold. He imagined putting himself in Gokudera's shoes; shutting himself in the library for no reason, or did he? Does Gokudera even have friends?

Tears flow like a fountain uncontrollably from Tsuna's eyes. His throat let out a yelling voice of a monkey and the wailing voice of a baby. Gokudera instinctively bent to a sitting position, his chilly hands touched Tsuna's fragile body.

"What's wrong?" The silverette asked Tsuna.

"I'm just…" Tsuna's hands rubbed his tears from the palm of his uniform. "Gokudera-kun, you've been through a lot aren't you? You're very lonely….more than I am!"

Gokudera froze by the statement. His hands abruptly snapped from Tsuna's body, emotions filled his jade eyes.

"You sure is a special one.. Tsunayoshi." Gokudera smiled. "Those hyper intuitions you had about judging people and situations…are perfection."

The rest of the school days fortunately went normally for the little brunette. He spend most of his time with Gokudera, even able to bring the new hard-headed Italian to his boxing senior and become quick buddies which flutter Tsuna's heart more for expanding his circle of little friends. But today Yamamoto didn't make it to lunch either; the baseball idiot seemed to skip his classes for sole practices or even hunting for Grief seeds Tsuna speculated. Tsuna also learnt that he never noticed Gokudera in the class until he met him today. What a shame.

The final school bell rung and the symphony of pushed chairs into tables and sigh of reliefs circulated the classroom as if the students have a load of burden lifted up from their shoulders. Teens strolled out in groups of twos or threes, faces streamed with glee and eagerness as the afternoon golden rays of sun streaked to outline their skin beneath the school's windows. The hallway currently was packed with students like sardines.

Tsuna and Gokudera were the only ones in class. Gokudera patiently waited for the slow brunette packing his things while his cigarette plucked on his plump lips. A few smoky exhale later, Tsuna turned to Gokudera.

"Let's go!"

"Yes, tenth."

"I told you stop calling me that."

"Hahahaha." Gokudera giggled beneath his baking breathe. "The boxing numb, his hair is like turfs."

"Yeah you call him turf-head, which is not polite." Tsuna's eyes gazed to the ceiling, definitely gazing to the void, tired of Gokudera's pointless rants.

"He called me Octopus Head." Gokudera's teeth gritted, his voice muffled. in annoyance. "What am I ? Some kind of an UMA?!"

The brunette purposely overlook Gokudera's trailing complains, his mind crave for the tanned face of his baseball friend he know. His mind listed the places where Yamamoto could be in this time of hour: baseball field, his sushi shack or somewhere in the streets hunting for DMS which he needed Reborn's help to seek for him. Tsuna dread the thought of seeing the hypocrite little baby, not mention even asking for errand from him.

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh. How he wished to introduce Yamamoto to the noisy foreigner. Yamamoto's easy nature can melted Gokudera's repetitive sentences and balanced out their personalities. How he wish the trio can be friends together; even the brunette felt the Italian is closer to him more than Ryohei despite he has been friends with him for quiet a long time.

The 2 teens were now out on the school grounds. The honey-orange horizons and the smell of the evening roasted yams greeted them from the icy packed indoors. The school gates are fortunately empty now, which made the teens go home in ease without having to piling up with students, as if the outside was having a grand sale.

However, alarm washed Tsuna's face when his eagle-eyed irises caught the sight of a familiar figure, leaning lazily against the left fence, hands embracing himself tightly like shielding him from harm, or even crowd. His eyelids closed and Tsuna believed the scary leader had fallen asleep from his calm row of breath. His eyelids opened, revealing the threatening violet beads, narrowing at the brunette and the Italian foreigner who was chewing the dust of his cigarette bits.

"You!" Gokudera snarled, his cigarette stick fled from his teeth and landed mutely on the ground, which tip of flame on the end extinguished.

Tsuna mentally shriek and Gokudera's random trigger, his temper sparked quick as his cigarette, Hibari just stood fixed in the same position, the orange rays casting his shadows, extended beneath the school gates.

"Gokudera Hayato. You seem to be alive."

"Hibari Kyoya!" Gokudera's voice raised managed to bent Tsuna's ears and puny courage.

"Stop it! Gokudera, is not like you know Hibari, right?" Tsuna's voice jiggled panic stricken, his heart looped stressed when the Italian turned to the brunette, jade eyes gazing deeply to Tsuna's, his vocal hoisted full of malice and deep anger.

"I do know him! Only I do! He…He…." Sudden tears prickled from Gokudera's left iris. His teeth clenched tightly together.

"Gokudera, give it up…" Hibari trailed easily as if he talks like nothing happen by the frustrating scene.

"Give it up?! What the hell?! Are you selfish? You are like doing everything you want, messing up timeline and my life! Do you have any idea what impact your immoral thing you have done? Especially to me?!"

"Shut up." Hibari brushed his hair lazily, his eyes narrowed to the furious-unknown-cause Italian teen. "It's for all our own good, right…besides, once I settle everything right, you will see."

"YOU-!" a raspy sob escaped Gokudera's throat, his spluttering salivas on the tip of his teeth. "Do you want the same thing happen to you?! You're lucky HE is still beside you, and notice you…if me..if me.."

Tsuna's eyes brim of questions, even though he had no slightest idea Hibari and Gokudera talk about, he is sure Gokudera and Hibari know each other. For a quiet long time.

"I am going to make this my last trip, Gokudera." Hibari's steely violet beads soften. "I will end everything. 2 months from now, Ghost will come. You remember that right?"

Gokudera's jaws died to snap at the prefect who still babbling around nonsense to Tsuna, but instead his mouth left opened wide. He nodded sullenly.

"Good. Then see you tomorrow."

Hibari took off.

It was silence. Awkward silence. Tsuna can hear the evening chirps of canary birds died down to lingering silence of the wind. Gokudera froze in the place. His distressed emotions seemed to have subsided like the epilogue of the raging storm. The poor brunette turned to his foreign friend, who seems to loss for words.

"Tenth." Gokudera turned to Tsuna, red eye bags and salty tears present in the olive irises. "Please, be a Mafioso Magica, and put an end to everything."


End file.
